Forever
by Nadeshico
Summary: Sissi começa a agrir estranhamente, Yume fica de mal de Jeremie, Odd e Ulrich e uma garota nova entra na sala dos garotos... Muita coisa vai rolar...CAPÍTULO 9 ONLINE! FINALMENTEEE! UHUUUU
1. Materialização

Code Lyoko

Forever

Cap 1 – Materialização.

O despertador acabara de tocar, e já se podia ouvir barulho vindo do quarto de dois garotos sonolentos na escola. Devido a um de seus amigos, os dois rapazes não conseguiram dormir direito, pois Jeremie os fizera ajudar a avançar um pouco mais em seu programa de materialização.

Ulrich conseguiu levantar-se ao ouvir o despertador tocar, mas teve que virar o colchão de seu colega de quarto para que esse saísse da cama.

Na verdade, Odd não era um daqueles garotos que se esforçava para ir às aulas. Ele fazia qualquer coisa para não ter que assisti-las, especialmente se a aula fosse matemática, e esse era o caso.

Ah, Ulrich... Eu estava sonhando com a garota dos meus sonhos! Não devia ter me acordado, muito menos me jogado no chão!- Reclamou o garoto ainda sentado no local em que caiu, e acariciando a parte de sua cabeça onde batera no chão quando caíra.

Se eu não te acordasse, você não poderia vê-la pessoalmente! – Retrucou o outro enquanto trocava de roupa.

Ora, eu a estava vendo pessoalmente!

Mas não na realidade!

Quando estamos em Lyoko eu te vejo, e aquilo não é realidade!- Disse Odd levantando-se e começando a procurar sua calça bicolor, sua blusa e casaco em uma enorme montanha de roupa ao lado de seu criado-mudo.

- Lyoko é realidade, só que em um mundo diferente!- Explodiu Ulrich. Será que eles sempre discutiriam assim que acordassem? Aquilo não era justo... Jeremie tinha um quarto só para ele...

E meus sonhos também se passam em um mundo diferente, só que somente eu posso entrar! – Disse Odd sorrindo. Acabara de se vestir e começou a procurar seus livros.

Desisto! – Disse Ulrich cansado. – Anda Odd, senão perdemos o café da manhã!

Achei!- Exclamou o outro, como se não tivesse ouvido uma só palavra do amigo.- Vamos.

Ulrich suspirou.

Vai ser um longo dia.

A garota acordou ao ouvir o chamado de sua mãe. Não queria levantar, mas não tinha escolha, então, tratou de levantar-se rapidamente, antes que o sono a levasse para o mundo dos sonhos novamente.

Tirou o pijama e tomou uma rápida ducha. Secou-se e vestiu sua roupa preta de sempre e penteou os cabelos. Olhou-se no espelho.

É, serei sempre assim.- Disse para si mesma.

Pegou sua mochila e saiu de seu quarto. Desceu as escadas e antes de sair de casa, apenas avisou a mãe que tomaria café da manhã na escola. Ela falou tão rápido que a mãe nem teve tempo de impedi-la.

Tenho que chegar rápido hoje, não posso me atrasar de novo!- Sussurrou Yume para si mesma. – Maldita peça de teatro, tantos projetos e eu tinha que ser sorteada logo pra teatro!

Ao lembrar da cara que o professor de teatro fez quando ela se atrasou pela terceira vez, Yume começou a correr mais rapidamente. Se não chegasse logo, não conseguiria comer antes de começar o ensaio.

Em menos de cinco minutos a garota conseguira chegar ao colégio. Foi direto ao refeitório, onde, ao chegar, ouviu duas vozes chamando-a.

Yume,estamos aqui!- Gritaram Odd e Ulrich acenando, sua mesa próxima a uma outra de uma "fã" de Ulrich, Sissi, que se contorcia de raiva ao ouvir a voz de seu amado pronunciar o nome do único obstáculo que a separava de Ulrich: Yume.

Bom dia garotos! – Disse Yume sorrindo. A única coisa que fazia seu dia valer a pena eram seus amigos e, Ulrich em especial.- Já comeram?

Ainda não. Estávamos esperando você e o Jeremie. Esse aqui me fez acordar às seis!- Reclamou Odd, fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

E a que horas vocês chegaram aqui?- Perguntou Yume sorrindo como se já soubesse da resposta.

Seis e meia. Acabamos de chegar.- Respondeu Ulrich também sorrindo.

Yume, você se aliou a esse ser do mal e foi para o lado negro da força!- Perguntou Odd fazendo-se de indignado tirando boas gargalhadas dos amigos.

Bem, não é bem assim...- Respondeu Yume ainda rindo.- Eu posso até ter me aliado a ele, mas ainda não estou no lado negro da força!

Oi pessoal!- Cumprimentou Jeremie seus amigos.- Eu estava acordado até agora trabalhando. Desculpe a demora.

O quê! Você só pode estar brincando! Eu fui dormir às três da madrugada e mal me agüento em pé e você está com essa energia toda!- Exclamou Ulrich espantado.

Yume fez cara de curiosa. Na verdade, ela não estava entendendo nada, já que não sabia que Odd e Ulrich haviam ajudado Jeremie no programa de materialização.

Er... Eu, na verdade, estou bem cansado, mas, devido aos progressos, estou bem animado!- Respondeu Jeremie corando.- A verdade é que eu já consegui terminar o programa, graças a ajuda de vocês!

Sério! Mas que maravilha! Quando ela vem?- Perguntou Ulrich animado.

Ela quem? – Questionou Yume desconfiada.

Não é nada do que você está pensando, Yume.- Tratou de dizer Ulrich com suor escorrendo em sua testa, tamanha a tensão.

É Yume. Olha, vamos pegar nosso café da manhã e, enquanto comemos te explicamos tudinho, tá?- Sugeriu Jeremie. Yume pareceu aceitar e foi a primeira a entrar na fila para pegar comida.

Ulrich chegou perto de Jeremie discretamente e o agradeceu pela ajuda.

Depois de todos sentados e confortáveis, com exceção de Yume, que não parava de pensar na tal garota, Odd começou a explicar.

É que nesta noite, eu e Ulrich fomos até o quarto do Jeremie para ajudá-lo no programa de materialização da Aelita.- Ao ouvir tais palavras, Yume relaxou consideravelmente, o que foi notado pelos seus amigos.- Nós ficamos lá até as três horas, depois voltamos para nosso quarto. A história acaba aqui por mim, mas Jeremie ainda tem uma continuação.

A atenção se voltou completamente a Jeremie, que, com os olhares ansiosos dos amigos, ficou levemente tenso antes de começar a narrar o restante da história.

Depois que os dois foram dormir, eu continuei a trabalhar e pesquisar mais sobre a materialização. Aelita me ajudou bastante e finalmente eu consegui, aliás, nós conseguimos! O programa já foi terminado, e ela já pode vir para o nosso mundo! Não é demais!

Ulrich e Odd estavam prontos para responder que sim, mas foram impedidos por Yume.

Não! Claro que não é demais! Eu queria ter ajudado também, por que não me chamaram?

Nenhum dos três garotos esperava esse tipo de reação por parte da Yume, então, ficaram simplesmente calados de boca aberta, apenas ouvindo o que ela tinha a dizer, porém não ouviram mais nada além de um suspiro vindo da garota.

Yume se levantou de sua cadeira e, pegando sua mochila, começou a caminhar em direção a saída do refeitório.

Yume, aonde você vai?- Perguntou Ulrich.

Tenho ensaio da peça de teatro, ou será que não sou boa o suficiente para estar na peça?- Perguntou a garota em um tom frio raramente dirigido para os garotos. Não ouvindo resposta, ela saiu do refeitório sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Acho que vacilamos com a Yume, quero dizer, a Aelita também é amiga dela, e agora a Yume deve achar que não achamos que ela é boa o suficiente para nos ajudar já que não a chamamos...- Disse Odd.

E agora ela está, não só com medo que Aelita ache que ela não quis ajudar, como também está com uma tremenda raiva da gente.- Completou Ulrich ainda olhando para a porta, a qual Yume passara segundos antes.

Eu não queria que a notícia do programa de materialização fosse recebida dessa forma. Era para nós estarmos juntos para materializarmos Aelita, e não separados, e é tudo culpa minha.- Disse Jeremie.

Os três suspiraram. Yume era uma ótima amiga, mas quando ficava brava com eles, somente uma boa desculpa a fazia desculpá-los.

O que foi que aconteceu, Ulrich querido? A coitadinha da Yume não aceita ser deixada para trás?- Perguntou Sissi.

Ulrich olhou diretamente para Sissi, os olhos pegando fogo.

Não comece, Sissi, hoje eu não estou com a mínima vontade de começar uma discussão com você.- Respondeu o garoto.

Ela simplesmente amarrou a cara, e voltou-se para seus dois amigos.

Eu hein... Mas que garoto esquentadinho...- Reclamou Sissi levantando-se e saindo do refeitório.

Yume saiu furiosamente do refeitório. Como os seus amigos, seus próprios amigos podiam tratá-la daquela forma, como se ela não fizesse diferença alguma? Como puderam...?

E o que Aelita estaria pensando dela naquele momento, já que ela não fora ajudar no programa?

Não, dessa vez eles foram longe demais, e ela não os desculparia tão facilmente, não dessa vez...

Ela entrou no auditório pisando tão forte que conseguiu chamar a atenção de todos que ali estavam.

Er... desculpe pelo barulho...- Pediu Yume envergonhada. Rapidamente, ela se dirigiu a uma sala ali e fechou a porta após ascender a luz.

Suspirou.

Os garotos realmente a deixaram fora do sério.

Ela pegou um caderno de falas dentro de sua mochila, sentou-se e começou a ler suas falas.

" Não, eu não posso me casar com alguém desconhecido, um alguém de quem nunca ouvi falar!"- Leu Yume.- Nossa, como isso é difícil... não acho que irei conseguir interpretar esse personagem... "A Bela Adormecida.". Também, eu sou uma azarada mesmo, além de ser sorteada para teatro, ainda tenho que fazer a "princesinha sonhadora sem defeitos"... Ah, que saco!

Yume, onde você está? Trate de aparecer logo, senão nos atrasaremos!- A voz do professor foi ouvida por todos, e Yume resolveu sair de seu "esconderijo", pois, mesmo se ela não saísse, seria encontrada por alguém, e, provavelmente, severamente punida.

Ah, aí está você!- Disse uma garota da sala de Yume.- Pensei que tivesse ido embora.

Yume sorriu, um sorriso forçado. Não seria por causa de uma "besteira" que ela iria ficar de cara fechada para os outros.

Então, já estão todos aqui?- Perguntou o professor notando que Yume já havia sido "encontrada"

Sim!- Responderam os alunos em uníssono.

Então, podemos começar!- Falou o professor entusiasmado.- Hoje será nosso penúltimo ensaio!

Penúltimo? Mas eu pensei que esse fosse o último!- Disse Yume espantada. Será que agora todos iriam esconder tudo dela?

Sim, Yume. Nós resolvemos que haveria mais um ensaio anteontem, antes de começarmos o ensaio, mas, você se atrasou, não foi?

Ah é... sim, está certo.- Concordou a garota. Mas, por que ninguém havia a avisado...? Mas que coisa...

Yume, vá para o palco e Otsu, Michiro e Anatsu, por favor, vão para o palco também para começarmos o ensaio.- Pediu o professor.

As alunas assentiram com a cabeça e tomaram suas devidas posições, mas, quando Otsu ia começar a interpretar, uma outra aluna entrou no auditório e foi falar diretamente com o professor. Ao reconhecer a aluna, Yume se assustou.

Sissi...? Mas, o que faz aqui?- Sussurrou Yume para si mesma.

Professor, será que eu poderia assistir o ensaio? É que eu tenho tempo vago neste horário e gostaria de saber como a peça vai indo.- Pediu a garota em tom choroso, o que fez Yume e outros alunos olharem feio para Sissi. Mas que garota metida...! pensavam todos.

Já que é assim, Sissi, sente-se por favor e Otsu, continue.

Continuar? Mas eu nem tive tempo de começar!- Sussurrou a garota irritada olhando para Sissi.

Yume riu baixinho e Otsu retribuiu, assim como Michiro e Anatsu.

" Minha querida"- Começou Otsu sua fala.- " Você é uma princesa, e uma princesa deve casar-se som um príncipe, e tal príncipe já fora escolhido."

"E o casamento está marcado para amanhã."- Seguiu Michiro.

" Dia de seu décimo sexto aniversário."- Completou Anatsu.

"Não, eu não posso me casar com alguém desconhecido, um alguém de quem nunca ouvi falar!"- Disse Yume.

Sissi caiu na gargalhada.

Ei, qual é a graça?- Perguntou Yume. Estava ficando realmente irritada, pois o dia estava sendo o pior de todos os que já vivera e nem fazia uma hora desde que ela havia acordado.

Me desculpe Yume.- Pediu Sissi ironicamente enquanto todos olhavam para ela: alguns curiosos sobre o que falaria e outros, a maioria, com raiva e irritados já que estavam bastante atrasados no ensaio e Sissi ainda os atrapalhava, mas ninguém se meteu na conversa entre as duas, nem mesmo o professor tamanho o espanto.- Mas você fala tãããão engraçado e sem sentimento que me deu vontade de rir!

Se você quer rir, olhe-se no espelho!- Retrucou a gótica impaciente. Como odiava Sissi! A outra parou de rir ao ouvir tais palavras e ficou a fitar a menina.

Mas que jeito mais arrogante de se falar!- Tentou rebater Sissi, mas a "colega" já tinha resposta na ponta da língua.

Também acho. Você deveria contratar um profissional para ver se você muda esse seu tom insuportável!- Todos começaram a rir da filha do diretor. Parecia que Sissi possuía uma adversária a altura!

Ora sua...!- Começou Sissi subindo as escadas que levavam ao palco.

As meninas que interpretavam as três fadas madrinhas deram três enormes passos para trás, e se assustaram ao ver que Yume nem sequer piscara com a chegada de Sissi ao palco.

Ora sua o quê? Não tem coragem de falar, ou simplesmente perdeu a linha de pensamento?- Atiçou Yume. O que ela mais queria ver naquele momento era ver Sissi se rebaixar ao tipinho que ela tanto recusava-se a rebaixar.

Sua idiota, infeliz, ladra de namorados!- Gritou Sissi. Ao ouvir o último insulto, Yume quase caiu para trás tamanha a surpresa.

Ladra de namorados? Eu nunca roubei namorado de ninguém, tá legal!- Repeliu Yume.

Ah é? E Ulrich?

Ele não é seu namorado! Ele nunca teve namorada!

Mas teria se você não tivesse aparecido e tirá-lo de mim!

Ninguém pode tirar de alguém, algo que a pessoa nunca teve!- Gritou Yume, sua paciência se esgotando cada vez mais, e a de sua "inimiga" também.

Ele era meu, e você o roubou de mim! Ele já estava prestes a me pedir em namoro, já que me amava!- Disse Sissi, com um sorriso triunfante em seus lábios ao ver o choque que suas palavras causaram na gótica.

Isso não é verdade. Ele me diria. Eu, o Ulrich, Odd e Jeremie não temos segredos. Nós sempre contamos TUDO um para o outro.- Falou Yume com uma certeza incrível na voz. Ela realmente confiava em seus amigos. Claro, eram amigos, por que não confiaria...?

Ah! Então eles realmente não te contaram!- Um brilho estranho pôde ser visto nos olhos de Sissi por todos os alunos e pelo professor presentes no auditório.- Hahahahaha!- Gargalhou Sissi.- Para ser sincera, todos os três sabem! Pode ser que eles tenham te achado uma fofoqueira, e não-digna de confiança! E pela sua cara devo dizer que eles também não te disseram que Ulrich me beijou esses dias por livre e espontânea vontade!

Chega Sissi!- Exclamou o professor, tão alto, que alguns alunos quase desmaiaram de susto, já que estavam prestando tanta atenção nas duas meninas no palco, que ninguém pensou que outra pessoa falaria.- Isso já está indo longe demais, está parecendo novela!- Alguns alunos riram diante tal comentário.

Se prestasse atenção direito, pensaria mesmo que estava parecendo uma novela.

Sissi, era para você ficar quieta sentada na cadeira simplesmente para _observar _o ensaio e não para _interrompê-lo. – _Disse o professor em tom forte e firme.

Como ousa falar comigo dessa maneira! Sou a filha do diretor!- Gritou Sissi. Podia-se ver chamas ardentes nos olhos da colegial.

Ouso falar-lhe como professor! E desde quando ser filha do diretor lhe dá o direito de responder a mim! Anda mocinha, iremos falar com seu pai agora! E o resto dos alunos, sinto muito, mas o ensaiar está cancelado e infelizmente, amanhã teremos que ensaiar o dobro do tempo.

Deu-se para ouvir um murmúrio de reprovação entre os alunos. Todos, sem exceção olharam feio para Sissi que simplesmente empinou o nariz e deu um sorriso sarcástico em direção a Yume, e falou antes de sair do auditório com o professor.

Se não acredita, pergunte a eles!- Quando a garota se virou para a porta, levantou os cabelos ligeiramente, o que fez Yume perceber que havia um tipo de tatuagem na nuca da garota. Um símbolo bastante familiar, mas ela não sabia aonde o havia visto antes.

E assim, todos se retiraram do local, com exceção de Yume, que ficou pensativa sobre o que Sissi lhe falara.

Jeremie, Ulrich e Odd apenas olhavam um para os outros dois, como se pedisse ajuda um ao outro para _tentar_ terem uma idéia. Veja bem, _tentar, _estavam tão nervosos que mais nada passava pela mente daqueles três seres vivos sentados em uma mesa no refeitório, agora isolada por terem trocado de lugar para pensar.

E se a gente... Não, ela não gosta de maquiagem.- Disse Odd.

Além de que ela, no estado em que está, seria capaz de dizer que a estamos chamando de feia.- Disse Ulrich.

É verdade.- Concordou Jeremie.

De repente um bando de alunos adentraram o refeitório, todos falando ao mesmo tempo, de forma que não se dava para entender completamente nada. A única forma de se saber o que estava acontecendo era reunindo palavras soltas vindo dos comentários.

Mas o que é isso?- Balbuciou Jeremie.

Era a Sissi! Ela estava lá!- Exclamou um garoto.

E a Yume, coitada!- Disse uma garota a uma amiga.- Dava até pena.

Yume... Sissi? Não estou entendendo nada.- Disse Odd completamente confuso. Decifrar enigmas com certeza não era o forte do rapaz...

Odd parou de falar ao ver uma outra garota comentando mais sobre o acontecimento de que todos falavam a um amigo.

Lá no auditório. Foi a Sissi que começou... Não sei porque ela está daquele jeito, e falou coisas horríveis pra Yume que não são verdade. Pelo menos eu acho.

Pronto! Ulrich ouvira o bastante. Sabia que aquele estava sendo um dia difícil para Yume e ela não precisava de mais ninguém implicando com ela para que aquele dia piorasse.

O garoto saiu correndo deixando seus dois melhores amigos para trás no refeitório.

Sabia que caminho pegar e não pensou duas vezes antes de disparar para lá.

Chegou finalmente ao auditório onde viu Yume, sua querida Yume sentada no chão, como se estivesse pensando ou algo parecido.

Yume, o que aconteceu...?- Perguntou o garoto preocupado.- A Sissi te fez alguma coisa.

Hum... não...

Então, o que foi?

Odd e Jeremie, depois da saída desesperada do amigo, foram até Michiro, Otsu e Anatsu, já que elas eram da sala de Yume e também tinham que participar da peça e, provavelmente, saberiam dizer-lhes o que estava acontecendo.

Ah, foi terrível, como disse o professor, parecia novela!- Disse Michiro.

É, Sissi entrou no auditório como se fosse simplesmente assistir ao ensaio, mas depois que Yume começou suas falas, Sissi começou a rir e disse a ela que ela quase havia namorado Ulrich e que eles haviam se beijado esses dias...- Completou Anatsu.

É. Ah! Ela também disse que vocês dois sabiam e que não contaram a ela por não a acharem digna de confiança.- Terminou Otsu.

Essa não!- Exclamaram os dois loiros antes de saírem correndo por onde Ulrich passou até o auditório.

Realmente, não era só Yume que estava tendo um mau dia...

Quando chegaram lá, apenas ficaram a observar e a escutar a conversa do casal.

Então, o que foi?- Perguntou Ulrich.

É verdade que você e Sissi quase namoraram e que você a beijou esses dias...?- Perguntou Yume, as lágrimas forçando a saírem, não porque ela estava com ciúmes de Ulrich, por ele estar com Sissi, mas por ele e seus dois melhores amigos esconderem coisas dela.

Os dois loiros prenderam a respiração na expectativa.

Ulrich abaixou a cabeça, e sussurrou um "sim" como resposta. Yume se levantou e depois falou.

Obrigada por corresponder a confiança que depositei em você. E a vocês dois,- Disse ela olhando para Odd e Jeremie.- Sem comentários.- Disse antes de sair do auditório para Deus sabe pra onde.

_**Continua...**_

Oi minna!

Esta é minha primeira fic de Code Lyoco, e espero que esteja a altura do gosto de todos!

Por favor, mandem review!

B-jus!

Nadeshico.


	2. Desculpa!

Code Lyoco – Forever

Cap 2 – Desculpa!

_- Obrigada por corresponder a confiança que depositei em você. E a vocês dois,- Disse ela olhando para Odd e Jeremie.- Sem comentários.- Disse antes de sair do auditório para Deus sabe pra onde._

Ulrich continuou sentado no chão depois que Yume se retirara do local. Já era de se esperar que ela não quisesse desculpá-lo, já que ele emitira muitas coisas dela.

Odd e Jeremie foram até o amigo e o ajudaram a levantar.

Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria um dia...- Falou Jeremie, com a voz levemente rouca de tristeza.

Também achava isso...- Concordou Odd.- Na verdade, estou me sentindo um _lixo_!- Completou ele reforçando a última palavra.

Não adianta ficarmos chorando pelo leite derramado. Precisamos arranjar um jeito de consertar as coisas, principalmente eu.- Disse Ulrich, uma enorme solidão invadindo seu peito, algo que nunca acontecera antes.

Logo após Ulrich dizer essas palavras, os três rumaram para o quarto de Jeremie para conversar com Aelita e pôr em dia tudo o que acontecera nesta manhã antes de terem que ir para a aula.

Yume saíra do auditório aparentemente andando normalmente, mas foi só ela não poder mais ser vista pelos garotos que começou a correr em direção a uma sala de aula, onde ela sabia que não estava funcionando devido a uns problemas elétricos.

Aquela sala era seu refúgio da realidade, onde ela podia ficar sozinha sem ser incomodada.

Ela rapidamente se sentou em uma carteira que ali se encontrava, abaixou a cabeça e nada mais fez além de pensar no que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Tudo estava tão estranho, tão diferente do que era antes.

Seus amigos... Por quê? Por que ela tinha que saber daquilo logo agora? Por que neste exato momento, dia?

Estas eram algumas das muitas perguntas que Yume fazia a si mesma.

Eu e Ulrich estávamos nos dando tão bem, estava tudo tão...Perfeito! E como mágica, essas coisas horríveis me vem acontecer... Era só o que me faltava!- Ao falar a última frase, a gótica deu um soco na mesa.

Não era para isso acontecer... Acho que vou falar com a Aelita...- Assim o fez. Rapidamente Yume pegou seu celular do bolso e discou alguns números para falar com Aelita.

Oi Yume!- Exclamou a humana virtual ao atender o telefonema de Yume.

Oi Aelita! Desculpe-me por não ter ido ajudar com o programa de materialização... Os meninos não me avisaram.

Não se preocupe com isso! Estou feliz por você ter ligado para mim! E como vão indo as coisas?

Nada bem.- Respondeu a gótica com a voz levemente entristecida, o que foi rapidamente notado pela amiga.

O que aconteceu?

É que eu briguei com os garotos por eles não terem me chamado para ajudá-los no programa. Depois eu fui ao ensaio da peça e a Sissi me veio falando coisas... que ela e o Ulrich quase namoraram se não fosse por mim... E que ele a beijou esses dias...

Entendo...

E depois o Ulrich concordou com tudo o que ela disse. Ah...- Suspirou Yume.- Isso já foi o bastante para acabar com o meu dia! Até porque, por causa "daquelazinha", nós vamos ter que ensaiar o dobro amanhã.

Aelita sorriu triste, juntamente com Yume. É. Pelo menos não poderia ficar pior, poderia?

Aelita, você está ai?- Perguntou Jeremie após religar a tela do computador.

Oi Jeremie. Acabei de falar com a Yume.- Respondeu Aelita.

E como ela está?- Perguntou Ulrich sem, ao menos, perguntar a Aelita se a mesma estava bem. Felizmente a garota não se importou com isso, pois já sabia dos acontecimentos passados.

Na verdade, ela me pareceu bem triste... Por que vocês mentiram pra ela?

Nós não _mentimos_ para ela... Apenas _ocultamos_ algumas partes da verdade.- Disse Odd, também se intrometendo na conversa.

Eu sei... Ela me contou, mas para ela foi como se vocês tivessem realmente mentido para ela... Coitadinha, tá sofrendo tanto!

Aelita, será que você poderia falar com ela, e dizer que pedimos desculpa por tudo?- Perguntou Ulrich.

Por que eu?

É que ela está brava com a gente e não nos ouviria, mas a você! Ah, ela vai entender, com certeza!- Exclamou Odd amando a idéia!

E vai gostar mais ainda se a vir pessoalmente! Gente, que tal irmos materializar a Aelita? A Yume havia dito ontem que já tinha falado com os pais dela para a Aelita ficar na casa dela, e o Odd já conseguiu matriculá-la aqui, não é?- Disse Jeremie, uma esperança tomando conta de seu ser.

Então, não teria problema se ela fosse materializada agora, né?- Perguntou Ulrich. A alegria emanada por ele já contagiava a todos. Como Yume conseguia feri-los tão profundamente a ponto de eles se desesperarem para se reconciliar? Realmente, aquela garota não era comum...

Mas será que a Yume não ficaria mais chateada conosco se nós materializarmos a Aelita sem ela?- Perguntou Odd sentindo que novamente teriam que mudar de plano.

Bem, nós podemos convidar a Yume, então. Aí ela estaria com a gente na hora da materialização, e depois a Aelita conversaria com ela.- Palpitou Jeremie.

Acho uma ótima idéia!- Disse Aelita, incrivelmente animada para ir pela primeira vez para o mundo real.

Também!- Concordaram Odd e Ulrich em uníssono.

Então, façamos um bilhete para Yume, pedindo para ela ir para a fábrica depois da aula.- Disse Jeremie. De repente eles ouviram o sinal de entrada para os alunos em tempo vago.

Falando em aula, nosso tempo vago já acabou!- Disse Odd em um tom completamente dramático.- Se não chegarmos na sala nos próximos cinco minutos, levaremos suspensão!

Jeremie e Odd, deixem que eu faço o bilhete.

Certo!- Disseram os dois louros.

Depois de se despedirem de Aelita apressados, os três rapazes correram rumo a sala de aula para o primeiro tempo de Matemática.

Odd bateu na porta e abriu-a um pouquinho, o suficiente para a professora ver que eram eles.

Desculpe o atraso professora. Será que nós poderíamos entrar?

Entrem.- Permitiu a professora séria.

Yume ouviu o sinal indicando que ela teria que ir para a aula.

Embora ela não estivesse disposta o suficiente para se retirar daquele lugar, ela, mesmo assim, reuniu todas as suas forças e coragem para sair de lá, tentando esquecer do que houvera há minutos atrás.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, foi até o auditório pegar sua mochila que ficara esquecida por lá.

Depois, rumou até sua sala, onde fora autorizada a entrar.

Bem, soube através do professor de teatro que vocês não conseguiram realizar o ensaio da peça hoje. O professor levou a Sissi até o diretor que, então, resolveu dar a vocês mais um dia de ensaio, ou seja, a peça foi remarcada para o dia seguinte em que seria a peça. Dessa forma, vocês não terão que ensaiar o dobro do tempo amanhã.

Deu-se para ouvir um murmúrio de aprovação entre a turma. Desde que a Sissi não os atrapalhasse novamente, eles ensaiariam numa boa.

Yume, você está bem? Falou com os garotos?- Sussurrou Otsu para a gótica, de forma que a professora, que por acaso já estava passando matéria no quadro, não percebesse.

Sim, eu estou bem, e sim, já falei com os garotos.- Respondeu a outra com indiferença.

E já acertaram tudo?- Perguntou Michiro.

Não.- Respondeu seca Yume. Não queria tocar naquele assunto, e a mensagem fora recebida pelas garotas.

Bem, agora que a matéria já está no quadro, gostaria que Anatsu, por favor, começasse a ler o texto da página 122 sobre a Crise de 1929.- Falou a professora. Anatsu se levantou e começou a ler.

_- Entrem. – Permitiu a professora séria._

Os três garotos rapidamente entraram e sentaram-se em suas respectivas carteiras.Notaram, então, após se ajeitarem nas carteiras, notaram que havia uma garota em pé, na frente dos alunos, ao lado da professora.

Tinha os olhos azuis escuros penetrantes, cabelos castanhos claros e um corpo bem moldado. Em outras palavras era incrivelmente linda.

Ai! Acho que estou apaixonado!- Sussurrou Odd, para Ulrich e Jeremie.

Pensei que a Miri fosse seu grande amor!- Sussurrou de volta Ulrich.

Mas antes de Odd responder, a professora começou a apresentar a nova aluna.

Gostaria de informar-lhes que teremos uma nova aluna em nossa classe. Apresente-se, por favor.

Olá!- Começou a garota.- Me chamo Nashua Takanushe e acabei de me mudar para esta cidade. Espero que possamos ser bons amigos!- Ela terminou sorrindo o que fez uma boa parte dos garotos suspirarem.

Odd, Jeremie e Ulrich ouviram alguém pigarrear e viraram-se para trás para verem que era.

Viram Sissi, que estava aparentemente de mau humor. Nem haviam percebido que a garota estava lá. Provavelmente estava de mau humor porque levara uma bronca do diretor.

Odd, gostaria que você se sentasse ao lado de Jeremie. Nashua sente-se ao lado de Ulrich.

Por que professora?- Perguntou Odd, aparentemente protestando contra a decisão da mesma.

Ora! Ulrich é o aluno da classe mais competente para ajudar Nashua a colocar as matérias em dia! Agora, queira se sentar ao lado de Jeremie, ou então, o colocarei ao lado de Sissi, já que Nicolas faltou hoje.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Odd pegou seu material e foi direto até sua nova carteira ao lado de Jeremie.

Olá Ulrich!- Disse Nashua sentando-se ao lado do garoto e colocando o livro e o caderno de matemática em cima de sua mesa. – Você me parece simpático! Será que eu poderia sentar com você no intervalo para você me ajudar em física?- Ulrich ficou receoso a aceitar por causa de Yume.

Hum... Por que você não pede ao Odd? Ele é ótimo em física, e eu não. Também, nem sei explicar essa matéria direto...- Sugeriu Ulrich.

Nashua olhou para Odd que sorriu e acenou para ela.

É... Pode ser... Mas e matemática?- Perguntou ela. Parecia mesmo que a garota queria que Ulrich fizesse companhia a ela a qualquer custo.

Também não sou bom em matemática, mas tenho certeza que Jeremie adoraria te ajudar.- Disse Ulrich, novamente tentado escapar daquela garota. Normalmente ele até ajudaria, mas, aquele não era um bom momento para isso, até porque, ele precisava fazer um bilhete para Yume.

Então, está bem. Odd e Jeremie, vocês podem me ajudar então?- Perguntou ela lançando um rápido olhar frio a Ulrich que ninguém percebeu.

Claro!- Responderam os dois garotos.

Os três primeiros tempos de aula já haviam passado, e o sinal que indicava o inicio do intervalo acabara de tocar. Jeremie, Odd e Ulrich, esquecendo de Nashua e o que dois deles haviam prometido, saíram correndo em disparada para o refeitório.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa isolada e Ulrich começou a escrever o bilhete.

_Yume,_

_Desculpe-nos pelo que aconteceu._

_Nós três gostaríamos que fosse até a fábrica hoje depois da aula, para podermos materializar Aelita. Se não quiser ir por nós três, vá pela Aelita._

_Atenciosamente, seus amigos que te adoram,_

_Ulrich, Jeremie e Odd._

Ficou bom!- Disse Jeremie depois que terminara de ler.

Ei!- Falou Odd puxando o bilhete da mão de Jeremie.- Por que o meu nome é o último?- Reclamou o loiro.

Ora, alguém ter que ser o último Odd!- Respondeu Ulrich indiferente.

E quem é Yume?- Os três rapazes ouviram uma voz perguntar.

Ah, Yume é uma amiga... Ei! Nashua! Desde quando você está aqui!- Perguntou Jeremie assustado com a aparição repentina da colega.

Tempo o suficiente para perceber que você e Odd se esqueceram de que iriam me ajudar!- Respondeu a garota com um quê de raiva na voz e cruzando os braços.

É mesmo!- Lembrou Odd batendo na própria testa.

Vocês dois, fiquem aqui ajudando a Nashua, que eu vou entregar o bilhete para a Yume.

Dizendo isso, Ulrich deixou seus amigos e foi a procura da garota.

Bem, vocês já podem sair.- Disse a professora assim que o sinal de intervalo tocou.

Professora, será que eu poderia ficar aqui na sala? É que não estou me sentindo bem hoje.- Mentiu Yume. Na verdade ela não queria é _ver_ os garotos.

Ela viu a professora ficar pensativa alguns instantes antes de deixá-la ficar.

Yume agradeceu aos céus por isso. Pelo menos não teria que ficar perto dos garotos por enquanto.

Três minutos se passaram desde que o sinal tocara e Yume ouviu alguém bater na porta.

Entre.- Falou a garota ainda sentada em sua carteira rabiscando qualquer coisa em uma folha de seu caderno sem olhar para quem havia chegado.

Er... Yume...- A garota olhou ao reconhecer a voz.

O que foi, Ulrich?- Perguntou seca.

Eu queria te pedir desculpas. Não queria te magoar. Nem eu, nem o Odd e Jeremie.

Então por que escondem as coisas de mim?- Perguntou a garota num sussurro.

Não foi por mal... É que nem eu mesmo sei direito...- Respondeu o garoto sem jeito. Não estava mentindo. Realmente não sabia o que dera nele ao esconder isso de Yume, nem o motivo.

Olha, nós queríamos te chamar para materializarmos a Aelita hoje, depois da aula. Acho que ela iria gostar de te ver lá.

Sério Yume, desculpe. Juro que não escondo mais nada de você.

Não é isso, é que eu me sinto tão sem utilidade dessa forma. Até parece que vocês não precisam de mim.- Falou ela, novamente em um sussurro.

Ora, Yume, sabe muito bem que precisamos de você. Aliás, quantas vezes você já não me salvou? Inúmeras vezes, por isso devo minha vida a você. – Falou o garoto aproximando-se de Yume.

O coração de ambos começou a disparar quando notaram a distância entre eles. Dava-se para sentir a respiração um do outro, o calor.

Ulrich colocou uma mão no rosto de Yume e acariciou.

Por favor, me perdoe...- Pediu ele num sussurrou

E-eu vou pra fá-fábric-ca, então.- Gaguejou Yume. O esforço para falar era tão grande que as palavras quase se perderam nos lábios da garota devido a pouca distância.

Tá!- Disse Ulrich levantando-se antes que fizesse alguma coisa precipitada.- Até daqui a pouco.

Até.- Respondeu sem olhar o garoto.

_- Vocês dois, fiquem aqui ajudando a Nashua, que eu vou entregar o bilhete para a Yume._

_Dizendo isso, Ulrich deixou seus amigos e foi à procura da garota._

Espere Ulrich!- Chamou Jeremie, mas o garoto saiu correndo pelo refeitório a procura de Yume, e depois de falar com uma garota, saiu correndo para um corredor.

E vocês dois, não irão me contar por que a pressa dele?- Perguntou Nashua.

Ah... É por causa de uma besteira que fizemos sem querer, e estamos tentando concertar.- Disse Odd vagamente. Não queria que a garota nova ficasse fofocando coisas por aí.

Ela pareceu entender o recado.

Bem, já que não vão me contar, que tal começarmos a estudar. Estou atrasada com a matéria daqui e vocês disseram que iam ajudar.- Disse a garota, novamente parecendo irritada.

Sabemos...- Responderam os dois loiros.

Então, sente-se logo, que o Odd já vai começar a te explicar física enquanto eu pego alguma coisa para comermos, tá?- Perguntou Jeremie saído dali rapidamente sem ao menos deixar Odd protestar. – Ulrich!- Chamou Jeremie avistando o amigo.

Oi Jeremie! Cadê o Odd?

Está sentado com a Nashua. Ué, você não entregou o bilhete pra Yume?- Perguntou o míope notando que Ulrich ainda estava com o bilhete na mão.- Não a encontrou?

Encontrei, mas não precisei do bilhete. Falei tudinho pra ela.- Respondeu o garoto.

E o que ela disse? Ela vai? Ela nos perdoou?

Calma!- Pediu Ulrich ao ouvir a enxurrada de perguntas.- Ela disse umas paradas lá de se sentir sem utilidade e tudo mais. Ela não disse se nos perdoou, mas ela vai com a gente materializar a Aelita.

Materializar quem?- Ouviram uma voz conhecida atrás deles. Olharam para trás e se depararam com Nashua e Odd.

Desculpe... vocês estavam demorando e ela veio procurar vocês.- Disse Odd sem jeito.

Materializar é uma expressão que nós usamos em um jogo quando vamos tentar pegar algum novo item.- Mentiu Jeremie.

Nashua fez cara de quem não acreditou, mas engoliu a resposta.

E essa Aelita, quem é?

É a prima do Odd. Ela acabou de se mudar e vai começar a estudar aqui amanhã. Nós vamos materializar na casa dela, entendeu? Vamos jogar na casa dela.- Disse Jeremie.

Bem.- Disse Nashua agora sorrindo.- vamos estudar então. Faltam apenas quinze minutos para acabar o intervalo.

Mas que desperdício de tempo...- Sussurrou Odd para Ulrich.- Você nem entregou o bilhete para ela.

Não precisei. Eu a convenci de outra forma. Uma bem melhor.- Respondeu Ulrich.

O quê? Você beijou ela?- Berrou Odd, chamando a atenção de todos ali presentes.

Claro que não sua anta! Eu conversei com ela!- Gritou Ulrich de volta.

Tá, calma, já entendi. Não precisa gritar.- Falou Odd, como se ele mesmo não tivesse gritado também.

Ulrich de um pequeno tapa na cabeça do amigo.

Agora, vai ajudar a Nashua!

Continua...

Oi minna!

Espero que estejam gostando! Eu estou muito entusiasmada com essa fic! Devo dizer que no último capítulo dei algumas dicas do que irá acontecer nos próximos episódios... Querem saber o que é? Então continuem lendo, porque não vou falar agora (como sou má! Hauhauhauhau!)!

Bem, Vamos aos comentários:

**Nick**: Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e eu postarei o próximo em breve. Beijos!

**Lita2005**: Olá! Obrigada pela review! Não se preocupe, logo eles estarão se falando novamente, mas não por muito tempo... Espere e continue lendo! Bjus!

**Mikazuki: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Na verdade também adoro Code Lyoko, mas ninguém escrevia em português, daí a idéia de escrever.

Que bom que você está gostando, e não se preocupe pois nunca desistirei da fic! Beijos!

Gente! Por favor, mandem review! Pode ter elogios, críticas, qualquer coisa ...0.

Kissus!

Nadeshico.


	3. Seja bem vinda, Aelita!

Code Lyoco - Forever

Cap 3 – Seja bem vinda, Aelita!

_Ulrich deu um pequeno tapa na cabeça do amigo._

_- Agora, vai ajudar a Nashua!_

As aulas transcorreram naturalmente. Ulrich ajudava Nashua de vez em quando, mas como a menina percebeu que ele não estava muito à vontade com ela, continuou a pedir ajuda a Odd e Jeremie.

Ah, Jeremie, será que você poderia me explicar essa expressão de segundo grau? Eu não estou entendendo muito bem...- Pediu Nashua. O loiro, claro, não recusou ajudá-la.

Preste atenção aqui.- Começou o míope enquanto mostrava a Nashua a parte em que ela havia errado.- Foi por isso que você errou.

Ulrich e Odd suspiraram. Não sabiam como Jeremie gostava tanto de matemática.

Escuta Ulrich, acho que a Sissi não está gostando muito de você estar dando atenção à Nashua... Coitada... Se livra da Yume e já ganha outra inimiga...-Sussurrou Odd à Ulrich, deixando o último vermelho pelo comentário.

Que isso!- Rebateu o garoto tentando disfarçar a vergonha.- A Yume, é única para mim...

Está apaixonado?1 Você realmente está apaixonado! Sabia! Tinha certeza, mas agora que você confirmou, cara, por quê não diz isso para ela? Seria perfeito para que ela nos desculpasse, ou pelo menos desculpasse você...

Não vou usar meu sentimento para deixá-la arrependida por ter brigado conosco... Acho que vou esperar o momento certo... Isso, esperar...

Então, não demore, ela é bonita, se me permite dizer, e aposto que muitos outros garotos também gostam dela...- Alertou o loiro, enquanto dava uma rápida olhada no relógio acima do quadro.

Eu sei, eu sei...- Responde Ulrich sério, mas seus pensamentos são dilacerados quando a professora começa a falar, em voz alta.

Turma, aqui termina a nossa aula de hoje. Como nossa próxima prova será um projeto, gostaria que vocês se separassem em grupos e fizessem pesquisas sobre amnésia. Este será o tema do projeto de vocês. Caprichem bastante.- Falava a professora de ciências aos alunos.- O projeto será para daqui a duas semanas e os grupos formados poderão ser no mínimo duplas e máximo grupos de cinco integrantes. Estarei na sala dos professores até mais tarde, e gostaria que um integrante de cada grupo fosse até mim e desse o nome dos grupos. Turma dispensada.

Os alunos, aos poucos, foram arrumando seus materiais e saindo da sala de aula. Já discutiam entre si os grupos e como fariam o trabalho.

Ulrich, Ulrich querido, não gostaria de fazer o trabalho comigo?- Perguntou Sissi. Os três rapazes, lado a lado, notaram que havia algo de muito diferente nela. Os olhos brilhavam de um jeito, no mínimo, estranho. Mas, a garota não pôde falar mais que isso, já que Nashua vinha logo atrás dela.

Menino, será que eu poderia fazer o trabalho com vocês? Sabem que eu não conheço mais ninguém na nossa turma...- Falou Nashua, fazendo carinha de cachorrinha abandonada para os garotos.

Sissi olhou feio para ela, mas alguma coisa a impediu de reclamar.

Então, está combinado! Nós cinco formaremos um grupo! Irei agora falar com a professora.- Informou a filha do diretor, antes de sair correndo em direção à sala dos professores.

Que bom! Então, amanhã marcaremos a nossa primeira reunião! Cheguem mais cedo no refeitório que eu falarei com a Sissi! Até mais.- Falou Nashua antes de sair andando por onde Sissi fora.

Os três garotos ficaram boquiabertos. Desde quando duas garotas controlavam a vida deles?

Escuta, tempos que ir encontrar a Yume. Ela deve estar nos esperando já.- Lembrou Ulrich. Os outros dois assentiram e começaram a andar, juntos, até a porta de saída.

Como havia dito Ulrich, a gótica já estava a espera, e não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita.

Estão atrasados.- Informou Yume, olhando feio, para o rosto de cada um, os encarando nos olhos.

Desculpe a demora... Tínhamos que arranjar algumas coisas do grupo de ciências.- Manifestou-se Jeremie, já que nenhum dos outros dois garotos pareciam querer encaram Yume.

Então, vamos.- Disse. Os quatros foram correndo para a entrada secreta, já que estava chovendo bastante, e não queriam se molhar muito, não que correr fosse impedir que se molhassem muito...

Cada um pegou seu skate, e Jeremie seu patinete, e foram andando.

Chegaram à fábrica rapidamente, como sempre faziam. Todos molhados, trataram de torcer o que dava da blusa, para tirar o excesso da água.

Jeremie foi direto ao computador, juntamente a Odd. Os outros dois foram ao scaner, para receber Aelita.

Yume...-Chamou o moreno, tentando quebrar o silêncio naquele lugar.- Olha, me desculpe por tudo o que eu fiz... Sou um idiota mesmo...

A garota não pareceu ouvir. Manteu-se quieta, diante as palavra ditas pelo amigo. Não queria mas se machucar, portanto, afastar-se seria melhor, ainda que tivessem que se ver quando fossem a Lyoko, queria vê-lo o menos possível.

Não quero ouvir nada... Só quero... Ver a Aelita... Guarde essas coisas para as suas **_duas_** namoradinhas...-Respondeu, seca, a gótica.

O quê! Eu não tenho duas namoradas!- Rebateu o garoto, não entendendo do que ela estava falando.

Está vendo? Por isso não quero falar com você! Fica mentindo!

Eu não estou mentindo!- Disse Ulrich, desesperado. O que ela estaria pensando?

Não! E a Sissi? É uma delas, e aquela aluna nova também. Entrou hoje na sua sala e você já foi se atirando. Grande coisa...

Yume, isso não é verdade!

Ah, esquece!- Disse a garota, dando a conversa como encerrada.

Os dois loiros mantinham-se tensos com o que viria a seguir. Jeremie estava terminando os processos para começar a materialização.

Por que você não foi com os dois?- Perguntou Jeremie curioso, enquanto esperava alguma coisa carregar no computador.

Queria deixá-los sozinhos. Quem sabe Ulrich não consegue resolver isso tudo agora...?- Respondeu Odd.- As chances são pequenas, mas quem sabe?

Ah! Terminou! Aelita, você está me ouvindo?- Perguntou o míope, falando no microfone, que era junto ao fone, parecia bem entusiasmado.

Jeremie! Eu estou te ouvindo sim!- Respondeu Aelita, seu imagem, agora, aparecendo na tela do computador.

Aelita! Ontem nós já havíamos terminado! Agora, vamos colocar o programa de materialização em prática!- Animava-se Jeremie. Simplesmente a idéia de ter Aelita perto de si, poder tocá-la e sentir o perfume que seus cabelos emanavam, era o suficiente para deixá-lo determinado no que fazia, e saber que isto iria acontecer ali, daqui a alguns minutos, era demais!

Que bom!- Falou Aelita sorrindo docemente.

Você tem que ir para a região da floresta e entrar na torre de lá. Assim eu poderei desvirtualizar você, e transformá-la em um humano de carne e osso como nós! Se for rápido, em menos de cinco minutos já estará aqui!- Informou o míope, sorrindo como um louco que parecia nunca ter sorrido antes.

Mas e a Yume e o Ulrich, onde eles estão?- Perguntou Aelita preocupada. Não queria ser materializada sem todos os seus amigos presentes. Jeremie ficou sério.

Bem, eles estão lá nos scaners te esperando. Eles vão te receber.- Falou Odd.

Então eles já se acertaram?- Perguntou Aelita. Uma pontada de esperança em seu coração.

Ainda não... os deixamos sozinhos, para vez se faziam as pazes, mesmo que ela não quisesse falar com nós dois... Agora tem que ver o resultado.- Respondeu, Novamente Odd.

Entendo...

Então, vai, Aelita, para a região da floresta! Já está tudo preparado, só falta você ir para lá!- Interrompeu Jeremie. A vontade de ter a garota perto de si era bem maior que a vontade de se reerguer com Yume. Primeiro Aelita, quando ela estivesse no mundo real, trataria de ajeitar as coisas com Yume, afinal, uma coisa de cada vez.

Está bem. Estou indo, até mais! Aí vamos nos ver pessoalmente!- Disse a humanóide, antes de ir correndo para a torre mais próxima de onde estava e ir para a região da floresta.

Fez isso rapidamente, estava bastante ansiosa e muito curiosa. Como seria o mundo real? Respirar e ficar cansada eram coisas que mais a intrigavam. Chegou na torre e entrou normalmente, mas, se tivesse um coração para bater naquele momento, ele estaria completamente dês-ritmado, devido à tensão, curiosidade e ainda mais, iria ver Jeremie, olho no olhos, tocá-lo. Isso era a coisa mais importante para ela.

Jeremie, estou pronta.- Chamou Aelita.

Jeremie fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Você vai conseguir! Não esquenta.- Sorriu Odd animando o amigo.

Você tem razão. Aelita, você está pronta?

Estou!

Com esta resposta, o míope começou a digitar vários códigos, rápido, mas com cuidado de não digitar nada errado. Não queria que acontecesse alguma coisa errada.

Depois de uns dois minutos digitando, parou bruscamente.

É agora!- Falou. E assim, apertou o enter.

Odd e Jeremie ficaram a olhar a tela, atentos a tudo! A imagem da Aelita de corpo inteiro foi se desintegrando até aparecer o símbolo de que tudo estava correto. A materialização começara.

0, 5, 10...- Acompanhava Jeremie o avanço da materialização.

Odd também acompanhava. Estava feliz pela amiga pode, finalmente, encontrá-los em seu mundo, e também pelo amigo ao seu lado. Ele estava completamente apaixonado por Aelita, e isso o deixava feliz.

Finalmente 100.

Yume e Ulrich se assustaram. Com o silêncio que ali se encontrava, quando este fora quebrado com um forte barulho, vindo de um dos scaners. Fitaram-se, um ao outros,antes de voltarem sua atenção ao scaner.

De repente a porta se abriu, revelando uma Aelita, deitada, completamente encolhida, os olhos fechados abrindo-se vagarosamente, para acostumar-se à luz. Já trajavas roupas. Ao que parecia, Jeremie já as havia feito e instalado no programa de materialização para que Aelita não aparecesse nua, o que seria constrangedor. A saia era preta, uma blusa preta também, com um casaco rosa por cima. Nos pés, botas pretas, mas sem saltos. Plataforma baixa.

Aelita, você está bem?- Perguntou Yume, colocando a cabeça para dentro do scaner.

Yume... Ulrich...- Falou Aelita. Ela começou a se levantar. Olhou ao redor e abriu um grande sorriso.- Ahh! Eu estou viva! Eu estou no mundo de vocês!

É, está!- Afirmou Ulrich sorrindo. Yume também deixara a birra e já começara a pular de felicidade, juntamente a Aelita. As duas estavam se divertindo muito.- Ei, vocês duas, vamos subir, né? Odd e Jeremie devem estar querendo vê-la, Aelita.

Ah, sim, claro.- Falou Aelita, o rosto corado. Finalmente iria ver Jeremie pessoalmente. Tudo parecia tão irreal que estava difícil para todos acreditar.

Foram para o elevador e, em questão de segundos, já estavam frente a frente aos loiros.

Jeremie estava com os olhos brilhando de admiração, marejados, as lágrimas de felicidade prestes a cair.

A-aelita...?- Essa foi a única palavra que conseguiu pronunciar.

Vai lá.- Incentivou Odd.

Jeremie correu até ela e a abraçou. O abraço foi correspondido na hora. Ambos já esperavam por aquele momento havia muito, e nada os separaria agora, embora os sentimentos, ainda ocultos um para o outro, teimavam em se esconder ainda.

Ambos esperariam o momento certo para se declarar.

Então, Aelita, como se sente estando viva? Respirando?- Perguntou Odd. A garota separou-se do até então amigo, e virou-se para Odd.

Me sinto bem!- Respondeu feliz.

Yume sorriu, assim como Aelita. Finalmente teria uma amiga com quem conversar.

Gente, acho melhor irmos, está ficando tarde.-Reparou Jeremie, olhando para o relógio.

É mesmo.-Concordou Yume, esquecendo-se, por um instante, que não estava falando com eles.- Vamos Aelita.

Tchau!-Despediu-se a ex-humanóide, enquanto seguia Yume até a saída da fabrica, e indo para a casa da mesma.

E então? A Yume te perdoou?- Perguntou Odd à Ulrich, esperando que seu plano tivesse dado certo.

Não... Ela falou da Nashua, que ela e a Sissi eram minhas namoradas...-Suspirou o moreno.

Claro que ela pensaria assim. Nós não estamos falando com ela por causa da Sissi, e agora a Nashua aparece e cola em você. Claro que a Yume ficaria com ciúmes.- Falou Jeremie.

Você não está ajudando, Jeremie.- Reclamou Ulrich.

Claro, só estou dizendo a verdade.- Disse o loiro.

Bem, o papo está bom, mas nós realmente temos que ir, não são só as garotas que tem hora para voltar, não é mesmo?- Falou Odd, enquanto andava para a saída do local. Seus amigos fizeram o mesmo, pensando em quão fora cansativo aquele dia.

Continua...

Olá!

Desculpe a demora mesmo! Tive muita coisa para fazer, cursos, minha irmãzinha (sério, ter irmã mais nova não é pra qualquer um 0), enfim, realmente não tive tempo! Fora minha mãe enchendo o saco para eu sair do pc, assim que eu começava e mexer nele! Aff... não tem jeito...

Mas, como prometido, tá aqui! Coloquei o capítulo e prometo que no próximo eles irão para Lyoko! E vocês saberão mais sobre Nashua!hehehe

Agora, vamos aos comentários!

**debychan : **Que bom que você está gostando! A Nashua, não sei, você acha realmente que devo matá-la? Vou pensar Bjuuss! Continue lendo e mandando review!

**Anna e Sasami**Obrigada pelo elogio! Aqui está o capírulo! Desculpe pela demora! Bjuuss!

**Camila:** Obrigada pela review! E obrigada também por acompanhar a fic! Bjuuss!

Continuem mandando reviews! Por favor! Críticas (manera nisso, tá? 0), sugestões (até de matar alguém como a debychan fez!), elogios! Tudo!

Mais uma vez, obrigada, e continuem lendo!

Kissus!

Nadeshico.


	4. Tudo volta ao normal Um pouco

Code Lyoco - Forever

Cap 3 – Tudo volta ao normal... Um pouco...

_-Bem, o papo está bom, mas nós realmente temos que ir, não são só as garotas que tem hora para voltar, não é mesmo?- Falou Odd, enquanto andava para a saída do local. Seus amigos fizeram o mesmo, pensando em quão fora cansativo aquele dia._

Aelita e Yume foram andando vagarosamente para casa. Estava tarde, mas não o suficiente para as forçarem a correr até o local.

Conversaram bastante. Aelita estava muito entusiasmada por estar viva, embora achasse estranho sentir o coração batendo, até porque, assim que chegara ao mundo real, ele batia desesperadamente, e quando vira Jeremie então...

Ah, Yume, que bom que estou aqui, podendo falar com você sem ser no computador!- Dizia a, agora humana, Aelita.

É mesmo!- Sorriu a gótica.- Você deve estar realmente muito feliz! Eu estou!

Aelita sorriu, e então, virou-se para a amiga novamente.

Mas e os garotos? Você não vai voltar a falar com eles?- Perguntou séria, olhando para Yume, que agora também mantinha o rosto sério.

Eu não sei... O Odd e o Jeremie eu não culpo tanto assim, afinal, eu estou brava com o Ulrich e não com eles...-Respondeu Yume.

E por que você esta brava com o Ulrich? Ele é seu amigo, não é?

É sim, mas...- A morena suspirou pesadamente, antes de continuar.- Ele e a Sissi quase namoraram e ainda saíram esses dias...

Saíram? O que isso significa?-Perguntou Aelita curiosa.

Ah, é quando duas pessoas se beijam, sem compromisso.-Respondeu Yume, enquanto fitava o chão.

Ah tá! E você está brava por isso?

Não, é só por ele não ter me contado. Sabe, sempre conto tudo para ele, e me contar isso seria o mínimo que ele podia fazer, né? E ainda tem aquela aluninha nova...- Falou, lembrando-se nesse instante de Nashua.

Então você está com ciúmes?-Perguntou Aelita.

Acho que estou... com um pouco.- Responde a gótica, o rosto corado levemente.

E você? O que acha de estar perto do Jeremie?

Muito bom! Mas, Yume, aconteceu uma coisa estranha... Senti meu coração batendo, muito forte, quando o vi, depois de ser materializada. Por quê?

Yume sorriu.

Isso é amor.

Odd e Ulrich chegaram rapidamente ao quarto, e Jeremie ao seu. Nenhum dos três conseguia para de pensar. Jeremie pensava em Aelita. Finalmente ela estava em seu mundo. Finalmente ele poderia a tocar e contá-la seu maior sentimento.

Já Ulrich pensava em outra garota, Yume. Como queria voltar a falar com ela... E olha que não estavam sem se falar não tinha nem um dia direito, e já estava com saudades...

Odd estava perdido em outros pensamentos... Amanhã teriam que se encontrar com Nashua e Sissi para se prepararem para o projeto, e de repente, se lembrou de Aelita. Em que grupo ela ficaria?

Pensando nisso, caiu no sono, juntamente a Ulrich e Jeremie, no outro quarto.

Desculpe, Nashua, mas vou ter que sair do grupo.- Declarou Jeremie, no pátio da escola, seus amigos, Aelita, Odd e Ulrich a seu lado.

Por quê?- Perguntou a garota, não gostando nem um pouco da informação, agora, obtida.

É que a prima do Odd, Aelita, entrou hoje na nossa turma, e ela está sem grupo.- Manifestou-se Ulrich.

Então, por que ela não faz o trabalho com o Odd, já que são primos?- Perguntou Sissi, que há pouco havia chegado, mas conseguira escutar o motivo da conversa.

É que sabe, o Odd não é tão inteligente assim, sem querer ofender, Odd.- Disse Jeremie, sorrindo.

Ah, claro, não me ofendeu, só uso minha inteligência oculta em casos especiais.

Então, está decidido, Jeremie e Aelita formarão uma dupla!- Falou Odd.

Nashua olhou bem para Aelita e fez cara de espanto antes de sussurrar "Não acredito...". Levou as mãos à boca, mas, ao perceber o que fazia, tratou de voltar ao normal.

Bem, então, Aelita e Jeremie, vão falar com a professora que vocês irão formar uma dupla.- Disse Nashua, como se nada tivesse acontecido.- Vem, Odd, Ulrich e Sissi, vamos à biblioteca procurar coisas que sirvam a nossa pesquisa.

Yume decidira que iria desculpar os garotos, afinal, ficar sem eles ao seu lado estava extremamente monótono, e também, não podia cobrar nada de Ulrich, afinal, eles nem eram namorados, ou coisa parecida... Ela nunca lhe revelara seus sentimentos. Quem estava errada era ela, não ele.

Olhou para o relógio de ponteiros, em cima do quadro negro. Suspirou. Ainda eram nove da manhã. Ainda teria uma hora de aula antes de poder conversar com eles...

A peça, que assim como o projeto dos garotos e Aelita sobre Amnésia também era um, e já estava tudo pronto. Bem, tudo com exceção da roupa dela. A peça seria no dia seguinte, e esperava que seus amigos a perdoassem e fosse assisti-la na peça.

Essa hora que a separava de seus amigos passou-se rapidamente, e Yume logo estava indo à biblioteca. Aelita lhe avisara antes que ela e Jeremie iriam para a biblioteca, bem como Ulrich e Odd, para pesquisarem sobre amnésia para o trabalho.

Então, a gótica rumou para lá, na esperança de que eles ainda não tivessem ido para a aula, já que esta começaria mais tarde neste dia.

Estava quase lá, quando algo lha chamou a atenção.

Vozes, vindas de uma sala, que estava a sua esquerda. Parecia que eram duas pessoas, mas uma das vozes lhe pareceu familiar, o que a fez chegar mais perto. A porta estava entreaberta, o que a permitiu ver o que acontecia lá dentro.

Ulrich...?- Sussurrou Yume, arregalando os olhos.

-Mas...- A gótica o ouviu falar, antes de ser calado por alguém, com um beijo.

Nashua, Ulrich, Odd e Sissi foram para a biblioteca. Sua aula, assim como no dia anterior, começaria mais tarde, então resolveram procurar informações sobre amnésia para o trabalho.

Aelita, depois de ir com Jeremie até a professora e dizer que fariam o trabalho juntos, foi, rapidamente, até a sala de Yume, avisá-la que iria a biblioteca com Jeremie e que os outros meninos também estariam lá.

E assim, foram até o local de estudo.

Depois de uma hora pesquisando, faltavam apenas quinze minutos para terem que ir à aula de japonês.

Ulrich sentiu sede, então, saiu da biblioteca e foi beber água em um bebedouro ali perto, mas, quando terminou de saciar a sede, deu de cara com...

Nashua!- Assustou-se o moreno.

Ulrich...-Começou a menina, o olhando de forma carinhosa.- Tenho que falar com você.- Assim dizendo, o puxou para uma sala atrás dela.

O garoto, assustado com a atitude da garota, não teve como reagir.

Nashua, o que quer? Por que não nos falamos depois? Temos que voltar e ajudar os outros no trabalho.

Não consigo suportar, Ulrich, não vou conseguir ficar ao seu lado sem lhe dizer o que sinto.- Falou a menina em tom choroso.

Do que você está falando?- Perguntou o outro.

Eu te amo, Ulrich! Desde a primeira vez que te vi!

O quê? Mas nós mal nos conhecemos! Você entrou no colégio ontem!- Disse Ulrich, dando ênfase a última palavra. Estaria ela louca? Como pode amá-lo assim, tão de repente!

Não importa!

Mas...- Tentou, Ulrich, fazê-la mudar de idéia a seu respeito, mas ela a calou com um beijo.

Mesmo relutando no início, Ulrich cedeu ao beijo da menina. Passou seu braço pela cintura de Nashua enquanto aprofundava o beijo.

Sua língua explorava cada canto da boca da menina, enquanto esta acariciava sua nuca. A puxou para mais perto de si, querendo sentir o corpo da mesma mais junto ao seu.

A língua dela também explorava a sua boca, cada centímetro.

Yume sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados, não estava mais se agüentando em pé, de forma que saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde, não sabia nem para onde, só o que sabia era que queria sair dali o mais rápido possível e tirar esta imagem da cabeça, Ulrich e a aluna nova se beijando... Como ele pôde?

Uma imagem apareceu na mente de Ulrich, assim que ele puxou Nashua mais para perto de si, o que o fez separar-se da mesma.

Yume...- Sussurrou o garoto, enquanto olhava para a porta.

Ulrich, o que foi?- Perguntou a garota ali presente, pegando a mão do moreno.

Chega!- Berrou Ulrich, o que fez Nashua encolher-se um pouco.- Não posso continuar com isso, eu não te amo, e o que fizemos foi um erro.

Mas, Ulrich...- Nashua tentou fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mas o rapaz já havia saído dali e ido procurar Yume. Algo lhe dizia que isso era a coisa mais certa a se fazer.

Foi para a sala dela, mas não a encontrou lá, só então se lembrou de que ela teria um tempo vago nesta hora.

Retornou à biblioteca, mas ela também não estava lá. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente, antes de voltar a procurá-la, agora, no lado de fora do colégio.

Deu uma volta no parque, por entre as árvores, e finalmente a encontrou sentada, encostada em uma árvore a cabeça abaixada.

Ela estava... Chorando? Nunca, em sua vida, havia visto Yume chorar. Resolveu chegar mais perto e manifestar-se logo.

Yume...- Chamou Ulrich. A gótica, ao ouvir alguém a chamar, parou de chorar no mesmo instante. Enxugou as lágrimas.

O que foi, Ulrich?- Perguntou a garota, como se nada tivesse acontecido, embora seu nariz levemente vermelho, juntamente aos olhos denunciasse que esteve chorando.

Por que você estava chorando?- Perguntou o rapaz, agora aproximando-se mais e sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

Nada não...-Mentiu a garota.

Ulrich não acreditou muito, mas engoliu.

Ah, Yume, eu queria me desculpar pelo que fiz... Devia ter contado tudo para você, e não escondido... Mas devo dizer que, eu fiquei sim com a Sissi, mas foi um beijo por acidente. Eu me afastei dela no mesmo instante.- Defendeu-se Ulrich.

Tá, tudo bem, não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida mesmo...- Respondeu.- Quem deve desculpas sou eu.

Vamos esquecer isso, tá legal? Tenho que ir agora, minha aula já vai começar. É, que tal a gente passear por aí, hoje depois da aula?- Perguntou Ulrich, reunindo toda a coragem que possuía e falando tudo de uma vez.

Hã? Claro...- A gótica respondeu, sem pensar direito, mas, quando ia mentir dizendo que não podia, ao se lembrar que o viu beijando Nashua ainda pouco, fora interrompida por ele mesmo.

Tá, vou passar na sua casa! Vamos ao cinema!- Berrou o garoto que já estava a uma distância razoável da menina.

Ai meu Deus...-Lamentou Yume... Não era exatamente isso que ela queria...

Jeremie, Aelita, Odd e Sissi foram para a sala, sem esperar Ulrich, já que não faziam idéia de onde ele estava, e também, não queriam chegar atrasados. Nashua foi com eles. Depois que Ulrich e deixou para trás, voltou para a biblioteca e ficou cochichando algumas coisas com Sissi, antes de todos se levantarem e rumarem para a sala.

A primeira aula seria de japonês, todos os alunos já haviam chegado, quando Ulrich resolveu dar o ar de sua graça.

Sentou-se em seu lugar, e ficou a pensar. O professor, por incrível que pareça chegou atrasado, e começou a dar alguns poucos deveres aos alunos, e depois informou que assim que terminassem poderiam ir embora, já que o restante das aulas foram canceladas.

O quê! Como assim canceladas?- Perguntou Jeremie, querendo saber mais sobre aquilo. Aquela era a primeira aula deles e já haviam cancelado o restante! O que era aquilo, um hospício?

Canceladas, quer dizer que vocês não terão mais aulas hoje, e nem na semana que vem, devido a alguns... Problemas da escola.Vocês não precisam saber mais que isso, agora trate de se sentar direito e fazer seus deveres.- Ordenou o professor.

Embora os alunos todos estivessem felizes com a tal notícia, Odd e os outros dois, juntamente a Aelita acharam aquilo estranho.

Trataram, então, de fazer os deveres rapidamente para serem liberados, e encontraram Yume a espera deles do lado de fora da sala.

Deixa eu falar.- Pediu Yume, ao ver q Odd abrira a boca para dizer algo.- Desculpe, não devia ter brigado com vocês.

Certo, tá tudo bem Yume, mas vamos deixar isso de lado no momento.- Disse o míope.

O professor disse que não teremos mais aulas hoje e nem na semana que vem.- Disse Aelita.- Isso é estranho aqui nesse mundo, né?

É sim, a minha professora de geografia disse a mesma coisa. Por que será?- Perguntou a gótica.

Não sei, mas tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo por aqui...- Falou Odd.

Bem, já que teremos o restante da tarde livre, eu vou sair com Aelita, para mostrar as coisas do nosso mundo.- Falou Jeremie, sentindo o rosto corar.

Isso mesmo.- Concordou a ex-humanóide.

Então, Yume, não quer dar uma volta por aí, antes de irmos ao cinema?- Perguntou o moreno. Yume concordou, embora sua mente lhe dissesse para não o fazer, pois poderia se machucar mais ainda, porém, resolveu seguir o coração, pelo menos uma última vez...

Os dois pares saíram da escola, deixando Odd sozinho, mas este não se sentiu abandonado, pelo contrário, adorou aquilo. Seus amigos estavam felizes, e agora ele estava sozinho e poderia ir comer na cantina, sem nenhum deles ficar o incomodando.

Jeremie, aonde você vai me levar?- Perguntou Aelita ao amigo, entusiasmada com o que veria, já que, embora tivesse sido materializada no dia anterior, não houvera tempo para reparar em muitas coisas, bem como nesta manhã, mas agora, era diferente.

Você vai ver!- Respondeu o míope sorrindo. Não sabia que estar perto dela era tão bom.

Depois de alguns minutos andando, Jeremie finalmente havia parado. Aelita, olhou a sua volta e percebeu que haviam várias flores de todos os tipos. Estavam um uma praça, uma das mais bonitas, para falar a verdade.

Cheia de flores, em volta das árvores, perto dos bancos... Haviam dois balanços, um pequeno escorrega e uma gangorra, perfeitamente cuidados para as crianças, além de uma pequena casinha, com fogão, armário, cama, geladeira, mesa e cadeiras dentro.

É lindo!-Exclamou Aelita.

Jeremie puxou Aelita pela mão e a levou para perto de algumas rosas bem vermelhas que ali haviam. Se abaixaram, para poderem ver mais de perto.

São rosas, Aelita. Sinta o cheiro delas! Vai gostar.- Assim ouvindo, a garota não pensou duas vezes antes de começar a deliciar-se com o aroma daquelas belas flores.

Que gostoso! Elas têm um cheiro muito bom!- Disse, antes de tentar acariciar o caule de uma das rosas, mas fora cortada por um espinho que nele havia.

Ah, cuidado. Essa flor possuí espinho.- Avisou o loiro, tirando um lenço azul do bolso e amarrando na mão de Aelita para absorver o sangue.- Prontinho.

Isso que chamam de dor?- Perguntou curiosa.

Isso mesmo!- Nesse instante que Jeremie percebeu o quanto estavam próximos e que ainda não havia soltado a mão de Aelita.

Ficou corado, e percebeu que Aelita também ficara. Resolveu, então, que aquele seria o momento perfeito para declarar-se.

Aelita... E-eu queria t-te dizer u-uma c-c-coisa...- Começou Jeremie, gaguejando.

E o que seria?- Perguntou Aelita. Seu coração começou a bater cada vez mais forte, quase conseguia ouvi-lo, e então lembrou-se do que Yume lhe havia dito na noite anterior "É amor".

É que eu... que eu...- O garoto reuniu toda a sua coragem e resolveu falar tudo de uma vez, mas, quando abrira a boca para pronunciar as mais esperadas palavras, fora interrompido por um garotinho, de no máximo seis anos.

Ali, onee-san! Aquelas dali!- Berrava o menininho, para uma garota, mais ou menos da idade de Jeremie e Aelita, com um vestido amarelo com algumas flores azuis, um casaquinho branco por cima e uma máquina digital em suas mãos. Os olhos castanhos, e cabelos livremente soltos.

Quais?- Perguntou a menina ao irmão mais novo.

As rosas, onee-san! Tá vendo, atrás daquele garoto loiro ali!- Disse apontando para Jeremie.

A menina ficou vermelha de vergonha, apressou-se a se desculpar a Jeremie e Aelita.

Aí, desculpe atrapalhar vocês! Meu irmãozinho e eu estamos batendo fotos de algumas coisas que achamos bonitas para levar para nossa mãe... Ela está no hospital a mais de dois meses e ainda não saiu para nada...Então, vamos bater várias fotos para alegrá-la.

Ah, tudo bem!- Disse Aelita, enquanto se levantava, juntamente a Jeremie.- Bata as fotos, com certeza ela irá gostar! Essas rosas são lindas mesmo!

Viu, onee-san? Não te disse que eram lindas?- Insistiu o pequeno, puxando a barra do vestido da irmã.

Claro, Haku.

Nós estamos indo então. Boa sorte com as fotos.- Desejou Jeremie. Realmente ficara um pouco decepcionado, justamente na hora em que conseguira reunir forças para se declarar, um imprevisto o atrapalhou... Mas não ficou tão mal assim, até porque, era para deixar uma pessoa que está doente feliz.

Arigatô!- Agradeceu a menina, começando a tirar algumas fotos das flores.

Então Aelita, vamos para outro lugar? Tem muitos outros lugares bonitos assim por Tókio.

Claro, vamos logo!- Concordou a menina, puxando o amigo pela mão. Sem que percebessem, desde que ele havia amarrado o lenço na mão da garota, não haviam soltado suas mãos.

Quer ir ao shopping?- Perguntou Ulrich. Yume acenou que sim com a cabeça.

O moreno percebeu que, embora a gótica tivesse dito que o desculpava, ainda sim, não estava agindo como antes da briga.- O que foi, Yume? Ainda está chateada comigo?

Não é isso... Ulrich,-Agora começara a olhar nos olhos do garoto.- Vamos realmente contar tudo um paro o outro, não é? Sem segredos, como bons amigos?- A última palavra feriu-a mortalmente. Não era isso o que ela queria... Era algo mais que simples amigos...

Claro! Mas por que isso agora?

Você me contou tudo né? Sobre a Sissi e sobre aquela garota nova, a tal de Nashua, eu acho...

Ulrich congelou. Contaria ou não sobre o beijo entre ele e Nashua? Poderia ser que, se ele contasse, Yume ficasse brava com ele, mas se ele não contasse também, caso ela descobrisse, mas, além da própria Nashua e ele, ninguém mais sabia do beijo. Era só a garota não dar uma de fofoqueira.

Contei sim, tudo.- Respondeu. Falaria com Nashua depois, para que ela não contasse nada para ninguém.

Yume não gostou da resposta. Ele estava mentindo... Mas limitou-se a falar um simples "Certo"Enquanto continuava a andar até o shopping com Ulrich... Por que ele não contava, por quê?

Continua...

Oi minna!

Gente sei que prometi que eles iriam à Lyoko, mas não deu! Terei que adiar para o próximo capítulo, e haverá com certeza! Me desculpe mesmo, e sobre o beijo do Ulrich com a Nashua, não me matem, por favor escondida em baixo da mesa do pc! Foi preciso, nem eu gostei do que fiz, mas foi realmente preciso, para futuros acontecimentos hehehe

Bem vamos aos comentários, na verdade, ao comentário – só recebi 1 no último capítulo - snif

**debychan** – Desculpe a demora do último capítulo, mas este agora veio rapidinho, né? É que até eu estava curiosa com o que viria a seguir e escrevi rápido pra saber XD Espero que continue enviando comentários, ok? Bjuuss!

Vai genteee!

Comenta aí! Por Favorr!

Kissus

Ja Ne

Nadeshico.


	5. Casos e acontecimentos

Code Lyoko – Forever

Cap 5 – Casos e acontecimentos

Yume e Ulrich seguiram para o shopping. Ela estava bastante calada, olhava somente para o chão, e quando o garoto tentava puxar conversa, ela apenas respondia um "sim", "não" ou simplesmente limitava-se a mexer a cabeça.

Não queria ficar de mal de Ulrich novamente. Ficara apenas um dia, e a saudade fora insuportável, imagina se agora ela resolve o fazer novamente? Seria o fim...

Ulrich olhava para a gótica, tentando imaginar algum motivo para o atual estado dela. Se ela o havia desculpado, por que diabos não queria falar-lhe?

Aquilo já estava deixando-o nervoso, e, assim que chegaram ao shopping a arrastou rapidamente à fila do cinema, para comprarem logo os ingressos, e também para fazê-la falar algo.

-Yume, qual filme você quer assistir?- Perguntou o moreno.

-Hu? Escolhe você.- Respondeu indiferente, Yume.

- Que tal..._Batman Begins_?- Perguntou, enquanto olhava o horário dos filmes, e notara que este era o que começaria mais cedo, dali a uns vinte minutos.

-Pode ser.- Disse Yume seca.

-Yume, o que está havendo com você? Eu fiz alguma coisa?- Perguntou Ulrich, sendo absurdamente direto no que queria. Yume pensou se diria a ele que o vira beijando Nashua, mas desistira, ele que teria que contar, aí sim ela diria que havia visto. Caso contrário, ele nunca saberia.

-Não... Você não fez nada...

-Então, por que você está assim? Quase não fala! Conversar com a parede seria muito mais interessante.- Disse o rapaz, querendo, pelo menos, que ela ficasse com raiva, assim a faria falar algo.

Mas ela não fez nada. Apenas o olhou tristemente, o que fez Ulrich arrependesse instantaneamente sobre o que dissera.

-Senhor? Senhor!- Chamava a caixa, tentando fazer com que Ulrich voltasse a si, e lhe dissesse o que queria.

- Hã? O que...? Ah sim, eu gostaria de dois ingressos para o filme _Batman Begins_.- Disse Ulrich para a moça a sua frente. Ela lhe disse quanto dera os ingressos, o rapaz lhe deu o dinheiro e ela o troco.

-Bom filme!

Odd não fizera muito depois da saída de seus amigos. Fora à cantina e comera até não conseguir mais. Depois disso, entediado, resolvera voltar para seu quarto, e escutar música, sua coisa preferida depois de comer e ir à Lyoko.

Não pensou duas vezes, antes de seguir até o local. Ia cantarolando uma música, a qual iria ouvir. De vez enquanto, algum conhecido lhe dava um "oi" e ele respondia.

Não demorou a chegar ao destino, mas estranhou, ao notar que a porta de seu quarto estava entreaberta. Não adentrou o local, ficou apenas no lado de fora, tentando enxergar, inutilmente, através da pequena abertura.

- _Será mesmo que ele não guarda nada dela aqui? Não é possível..._- Odd ouvira a voz. Lhe era meio familiar e de uma garota, mas não conseguia lembra-se de quem. Continuou a ouvir.

-_Tenho certeza que guarda sim! Algum presente, ou qualquer outra coisa. Acho que havia uma carta de Natal..._- Agora era uma outra voz que Odd ouvia. Era de uma garota, mas novamente ele não conseguira se lembrar de quem... Não sabia quem estava dentro do seu quarto, não conseguia ver. Queria adentrá-lo, mas forçou-se a continuar no mesmo local. Aquilo era estranho, estavam procurando algo... Será que era algo dele ou de Ulrich? E quem era a outra pessoa a qual se referiram? Queria saber mais.

-_Achei!_- Disse a primeira voz.-_ É essa aqui? Está assinado com o nome dela, e está desejando feliz Natal e dia que o adora._- Não se ouviu nada durante alguns segundos, antes da segunda voz quebrar o silêncio.

-_É essa mesma. Deve ser importante para os dois, já que ele guardou com tanto carinho dentro do diário... Vamos levá-lo também? A dona deste corpo já o havia lido uma vez, e haviam várias coisas sobre nosso mundo._

_- Interessante. Então, levaremos o diário e a carta, assim será bem melhor._

Odd ouvira o bastante. Empurrou a porta com força e entrou no local, mas não encontrara ninguém ali. Será que estaria maluco? Não, não podia ser... O quarto estava revirado de ponta-cabeça. Livros espalhados ao chão, travesseiros em cima das mesas, cobertas completamente emboladas, gavetas reviradas.

Algo estava acontecendo, e definitivamente era além do que ele sabia.

Resolveu ligar para Jeremie e avisá-lo

Jeremie e Aelita estavam se divertindo muito naquele dia. Foram a todos os lugares que se podia imaginar. Parques, sorveterias, onde Aelita queria experimentar todos os tipos de sorvete, bibliotecas, museus, etc. A ex-humanóide estava encantada com o mundo. Era muito mais do que pudera imaginar em Lyoko. Para ela, aquele lugar era mágico.

-Está gostando, Aelita?- Perguntou Jeremie sorrindo.

-Muito! Estou me divertindo bastante, especialmente por você estar comigo.- Sorriu encabulada. O garoto fez o mesmo.

-Então, para onde você quer ir agora? Ainda são duas da tarde, há muito tempo para fazer um monte de coisas!

-O que é aquilo?- Perguntou Aelita, apontando para um lugar, cheio de jogos eletrônicos, e tudo mais.

- Ah, é um lugar aonde vão as pessoas para se divertirem. Tem muitos jogos eletrônicos lá. Alguns deles, você pode ganhar fichas para trocar por brindes.- Sorriu divertido o rapaz.- Quer ir lá?

-Quero!- Respondeu, puxando-o consigo.

Jeremie comprou algumas fichas e rodou o lugar com Aelita, para ela ver qual brinquedo lhe interessava mais.

-Quero jogar nesse aqui!- Disse Aelita, apontando para o jogo de dança. Jeremie deu-lhe uma ficha.- Você não vai jogar?

-Não, prefiro ficar te olhando.- Respondeu o míope.

-Tá bom, então.- A garota colocou a ficha no devido lugar, e se posicionou. Nunca havia jogado antes, mas sabia exatamente o que fazer. Escolheu uma música fácil primeiro, para, depois que se acostumar, colocar uma mais difícil.

Quase não errava. Dançava no ritmo da música. Jeremie olhava admirado para ela. Às vezes ela dava uma olhada nele, e sorria, o que quase o fazia desmaiar de felicidade. Ainda era difícil de acreditar que ela estava ali com ele, no mundo real. Tinha medo de que aquilo fosse um sonho, e que, de repente, ele acordaria e ela não estaria mais ao seu lado. Balançou a cabeça. Aquilo fazia seu coração doer, não queria sofrer. Aquilo não era um sonho, e ela estava realmente ao seu lado. Era tudo o que importava.

Aelita estava na última música. Dançava tão bem, que começou a chamar a atenção de várias pessoas, inclusive garotos, perguntando-se se ela tinha namorado, e elogiando-a. Jeremie ficou calado, morrendo de ciúmes. De repente, algo em seu bolso começou a vibrar, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Afastou-se um pouco do local onde estava, para poder atender ao telefone.

-Odd?- Chamou o míope.

-Jeremie! Você tem que voltar pra escola agora! Algo muito estranho aconteceu aqui! Você tem que vir,é urgente!- Falava Odd, atropelando as palavras, de tão rápido que falava.

-Calma Odd. Daqui a pouco eu estarei aí com Aelita. Já ligou para o Ulrich e Yume?

-Ainda não.- Respondeu o outro loiro, no outro lado da linha.

-Então, ligue para eles, e os chame também. Até mais.

-Até.- Desligaram.

- O que aconteceu, Jeremie?- Perguntou Aelita. Atrás dela, vinha um bando de garotos, tentando, em vão, chamar-lhe a atenção.

- O Odd me ligou. Disse que alguma coisa estranha aconteceu lá.- Respondeu o loiro preocupado.

- Ele disse o que aconteceu?- Perguntou Aelita, também preocupada.

- Não. Pediu que nós fossemos para lá, e ele nos contaria. Você se importaria se eu te mostrasse o resto da cidade outro dia?

-Claro que não! Vamos logo, então!- Respondeu a garota.

_-Bom filme!_

Ulrich e Yume entraram na fila para assistir ao filme. Não tardaram a entrar na sala de cinema. Escolheram um bom lugar e sentaram-se. Nenhum dos dois falava. Apenas deixaram o silêncio tomar conta de si. oRa um olhava discretamente para o outro, mas não se atreviam a dizer nada.

Os trailers começaram a passar, e logo o filme começara.

Ambos pareciam prestar bastante atenção, embora suas mentes estivessem muito longe dali.

Uns quinze minutos após o inicio do filme, Yume sente algo vibrar. Olhou para a tela de seu celular, e viu que havia recebido uma mensagem de Odd. Nela estava escrito " Venham para a escola agora! É mais que urgente! Odd"

-Ulrich, recebi uma mensagem do Odd. Vamos para a escola agora!- Falou a gótica, puxando o amigo pela mão.

-Mas, Yume...- Protestou Ulrich.

Ouviram algumas pessoas reclamarem do barulho, e correram o mais rápido para a saída.

-O que ele disse?- Perguntou o moreno, já pensando em como mataria Odd.

-Que era para irmos para a escola, porque tinha algo urgente. Então, iremos logo.- Respondeu a garota, correndo por entre as pessoas do shopping, sendo seguida por Ulrich.

-Ah, espero que seja realmente urgente, senão o matarei!

- Lembre-se de matá-lo somente depois dele dizer o que houve, está bem?- Disse a gótica divertida.

Depois de meia hora de espera, Odd se encontrara com todos os seus amigos. Foram até o quarto que dividia com Ulrich.

-Olhe, não fui eu que fiz isso, ouviu Ulrich?- Falou Odd, prevenindo-se para um ataque do amigo depois que visse o estado do quarto. Não tirara nada do lugar. Deixara a bagunça como encontrara.

Odd abriu a porta vagarosamente. Depois de completamente aberta, todos olhavam, boquiabertos para a bagunça.

-Por... Por acaso algum tornado deu uma passadinha por aqui?- Perguntou Jeremie.

- E isso seria possível?- Perguntou Aelita.

- Ahn, não, é só modo de dizer.- Explicou Jeremie.

-Ah tá.

-Odd, o que aconteceu aqui?- Perguntou Ulrich, tentando manter a calma enquanto pensava no que fazer. Pegou-se em uma duvida cruel: não sabia se morria, ou se matava.

-Já disse, não foi culpa minha!- Defendeu-se Odd, antes de retomar a fala.- Eu fui para o refeitório como havia dito. Depois de um bom tempo comendo aquelas gostosuras, macias, saborosas...- A essa altura recebeu um cascudo de Ulrich, o que o fez pular a parte sobre o gosto da comida.- Bem, depois de comer, vim para o quarto ouvir música, já que não tinha nada para fazer. Aí, quando cheguei, ouvi vozes de duas garotas vindo do quarto. Achei estranho e fiquei quieto escutando atrás da porta. Elas estavam procurando algo e pegaram um diário. Deve ser seu Ulrich. Não tenho diário.

- O quê! Não lembram? No meu diário tem coisas sobre Lyoko! Ninguém pode tê-lo pego!

-Aí meu Deus! Isso está fora de controle! Da primeira vez sabíamos quem havia pego, mas ago... Perái, você não entrou no quarto nem as viu saindo?- Perguntou Jeremie.

-Ah, sim, entrei no quarto, mas quando abri a porta, não havia ninguém aqui dentro.- Falou Odd, adentrando o quarto. Ulrich tratou de procurar o diário, jogando roupas e livros para cima, que, de vez enquanto batia na cabeça de alguém e ele murmurava um "desculpa" ainda procurando.

Depois de bagunçarem o quarto mais ainda a procura do diário, sem o encontrar, pararam para conversar sobre o ocorrido.

-Será que é obra de X.A.N.A.(1)?- Perguntou Aelita preocupada.

-Pode ser... Mas ainda temos que esperar um pouco mais. Ainda não temos certeza.- Disse Yume, decidida.

-É. Temos que ter certeza, além do mais, não podemos ficar indo à Lyoko a troco de nada... Depois verei se há alguma torre ativada, assim, teremos certeza de algo.- Falou Jeremie, enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

-Certo- Concordaram os outros.

- E, enquanto não resolvermos esse história, vamos deixar de anotar coisas relacionadas à X.A.N.A. e à Lyoko também. Já basta o diário do Ulrich.- Falou a gótica.

-É verdade, melhor prevenir que remediar. – Concordou Odd.

-Mas, mudando de assunto, Yume, você ainda vai apresentar aquela peça de teatro amanhã? A que você havia me contando ontem... Queria tanto ver...- Pergunto Aelita.

Realmente, a garota estava super ansiosa para ver a peça. Nunca havia assistido nada e como seria Yume quem estaria lá, gostaria de vê-la e conseqüentemente aprender mais sobre o novo mundo onde vivia.

- Não sei...- Respondeu Yume.- Tenho que falar com o professor de teatro... Com esse negócio de uma semana sem aula... É, vou falar com ele agora.- Completou levantando-se.

-Eu vou com você.- Manifestou-se Ulrich.- O meu diário sumiu e se isso for obra de X.A.N.A... Bem, é melhor nenhum de nós sair andando sozinho por aí.

- Eu concordo.- Falou Jeremie.

-Então, vamos logo! Não sabemos se ele ainda está no colégio.- Disse a morena, começando a andar, sendo seguida por Ulrich.

- Ai, eles parecem que se acertaram, mas a Yume não parece muito animada, né?- Notou Aelita.- Será que o Ulrich fez alguma coisa de novo?

-Não sei, podemos conversar com ele mais tarde, mas ela ainda deve estar um pouco chateada com ele... Então, o que vamos fazer? Esperá-los?

- Sei não, Jeremie... Acho que vou arrumar o quarto... Não vou querer dormir naquela bagunça.- Disse Odd.- Além do mais, você e a _Julieta_ ali tem muito mais o que fazer, não?- Sorriu o loiro, já andando em direção à escola.- Vejo você depois, _Romeu_.

Jeremie e Aelita ficaram completamente sem graça com os comentários de Odd. A ex-humanóide já sabia da história de Romeu e Julieta. Ulrich e Yume lhe contaram uma vez, pois os dois participaram de uma peça da história.

-Er, o que você quer fazer?- Perguntou o míope, ainda bastante vermelho e só agora notando o que Odd dissera "arrumar o quarto". Sempre pensou que essa frase não existisse no vocabulário do amigo.

- Bem, como não temos mais o que fazer, que tal irmos ver se tem alguma torre ativada? Pode ser que encontremos algo.- Sugeriu Aelita sorrindo.

-Então, tá! Vamos para o meu quarto e vemos lá!

Ulrich e Yume andavam pelos conhecidos corredores da escola. Procuraram o professor no auditório e nada, cantina e nada também. Começaram a procurar de sala em sala.

Estavam os dois calados. Ulrich estava a estranhar Yume, novamente. Embora ela já o tivesse perdoado e ainda não entedera o motivo. Como da ultima vez fora um pouco grosseiro, resolveu perguntar de forma mais calma.

-Yume, tem alguma coisa errada?- Perguntou o moreno.

-Hã?

-Comigo. Você ainda está brava comigo?

-Ah, não, não estou.- Mentiu a garota. Se a verdade tivesse que ser dita, não seria ela colocaria tudo pra fora... Sobre o beijo, ele teria que contar.- Já é a segunda vez que me faz essa pergunta hoje, por quê?

-Nada não... É que você parece meio estranha comigo...

-Impressão sua.

Estavam chegando à sala do diretor. Talvez o professor de teatro estivesse lá para saber se a peça seria ou não adiada.

Chegaram mais perto, cada vez mais e quando iam bater na porta, ouviram algumas vozes do lado interior da sala, o que os fez mudar de idéia e desatar a ouvir a conversa.

_-Tudo continuará conforme o planejado. A peça está inclusa, além do quê, ainda há _aquela _chave a qual não podemos desperdiçar. Se ela juntamente aos outros não estiverem lá, conseqüentemente não irão ao nosso local de origem o que acabará com o plano. Entendeu?_

_-Sim, senhor. A peça, então, será realizada._

_-Isso. Pode se retirar agora._

Os dois garotos começaram a ouvir passos em direção à porta de forma que correram até o corredor, parecendo assim que haviam acabado de chegar no local.

Viram, então, o professor de teatro saindo de dentro da sala do diretor e foram falar com ele.

O homem parecia estar mais sério que de costume, os olhos opacos sem vida, e, Ulrich poderia jurar que, um milésimo de segundo conseguira ver uma pequena tatuagem no pescoço do professor, coisa que o mesmo dissera que nunca faria em toda a sua vida.

- Crianças! O que estão fazendo aqui?- Perguntou o homem, um tanto apreensivo.

- Estávamos te procurando.- Começou Ulrich.- Queríamos saber se a peça será realizada amanhã mesmo, pois com essa história de que não teremos aulas durante uma semana, não sabíamos de a peça seria adiada.

Ah, não senhor! A peça será amanhã mesmo! Espero que tenha ensaiado bastante, Yume, pois todos contam com você!

-Sim!- Respondeu a garota.

- E mais uma coisa, menina, por acaso algum garoto de sua turma está sem grupo para o trabalho?- Perguntou o professor.

- Acho que não, por quê?- Questionou a gótica.

-Bem, é que fui avisado pelo diretor que Noburu, seu colega de classe que iria representar o príncipe machucou-se hoje enquanto jogava futebol, de forma que estamos sem um príncipe para a peça.

-O Noburu! Bem feito! Eu já havia dito para ele que futebol não era para qualquer um!- Interrompeu Ulrich, chamando assim a atenção do orientador à sua frente.

-Perfeito! Você será o príncipe Felipe, Ulrich.

- O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊ?- Berraram Ulrich e Yume ao mesmo tempo.

- Ora, pra quê esse escândalo todo? Vocês se conhecem muito bem e tenho certeza de que você, Yume, conseguirá ajudar Ulrich a gravar todas as falas para amanhã.

-M-mas professor! Ele nem é da minha turma!- Tentou, Yume, inutilmente fazer o professor mudar de idéia.

- Ué, mas você não acabou de dizer que não há nenhum garoto da sua turma livre para a peça? Então o Ulrich faz. Não se preocupe Ulrich, conversarei com o seu professor responsável pelo projeto e você ganhará nota máxima por ajudar outra turma, ainda mais em cima da hora.

-... – Ulrich e Yume nem tinha palavras. Parecia que haviam perdido todo o vocabulário de uma só vez. O susto foi tamanho que nem ouviram o professor se despedir, dizendo algo como "estou atrasado, até amanhã e vejam se praticam."

O moreno nem se importava com a nota máxima que receberia... O que estava a pensar no momento era no conteúdo da peça... Tinham dois beijos, um para acordar a Bela Adormecida e um no final, após o casamento.

Os pensamentos de Yume também se relacionavam à peça, e ao beijo também. A garota ainda era bv e só para aceitar o papel e dar seu primeiro beijo em Noburu foi difícil aceitar, mas com Ulrich, não sabia se ia conseguir... Bem, até dois dias atrás estaria pulando de felicidade, só que agora, não sabia se conseguiria devido ao fato dele ter beijado Nashua...

-Am, Ulrich!- Chamou Yume, tirando o garoto de seus pensamentos.- Anda, se você vai interpretar esse príncipe tem que saber as falar de cor e salteado! Anda logo.

- É verdade... – O garoto suspirou... Queria muito contar a Yume seus verdadeiros sentimentos e utilizaria dessa peça para o fazer. Após o término desta, revelaria tudo para garota, seu amor por ela e também o beijo que dera em Nashua sem querer.

Odd foi andando calmamente para o quarto que dividia com Ulrich. Ao chegar, a primeira coisa que fez foi procurar seu diskman e seu CD preferido. Prendeu o aparelho na cintura e pô-se a arrumar o quarto. Odiava aquilo, era a pior coisa do mundo, para ele, depois de matemática, mas o faria, afinal, Ulrich não estava tendo uma boa semana e talvez ficasse menos bravo com ele por não ter pegou que roubou o diário.

Passou a tarde toda limpando, colocando as coisas no lugar e dobrando roupas.

À noite, já não se agüentando de cansaço, simplesmente jogou-se na cama e caiu num sono profundo.

_-Então, tá! Vamos para o meu quarto e vemos lá!_

Jeremie e Aelita foram para o quarto do último, para procurar torres ativadas em Lyoko. Mesmo que não quisessem foram correndo, tamanha a tensão.

-Chegamos!- Exclamou o míope.

Abriu a porta rapidamente e puxou uma cadeira para Aelita sentar-se ao seu lado. Ligou o computador e pôs-se a digitar velozmente sem ao menos olhar para o teclado. Aelita acompanhava tudo. Conseguia ver seu mundo através daquela caixinha. Era realmente impressionante.

Depois de dez minutos à procura, nem um vestígio de torre ativada foi encontrado.

-Nenhuma torre, Aelita.

-Então não pode ser X.A.N.A., pode?

-Acho que não.- Respondeu o garoto.- Para ele agira, precisa de uma fonte de energia em Lyoko, de forma que, sem torres ele não pode fazer nada aqui.

- Aham!- Concordou Aelita. Esta foi levantar-se da cadeira, porém acabou por tropeçar em um dos pés desta e caiu de costas no chão. Jeremie até que tentou segurá-la para não cair, mas acabou tombando por cima dela.

-Er... De-desculpe-me.- Pediu Aelita.- Sou muito desastrada.- Terminou bastante vermelha por ter Jeremie tão próximo.

-Que nada...Você se machucou?- Pergunto o loiro igualmente vermelho. A garota balançou levemente a cabeça negando.

De repente, algo começou a forçá-los a aproximar os rostos. Sentiam o rosto queimar de vergonha e ao mesmo tempo o coração acelerar. Já sentiam a respiração um do outro e como num impulso, colaram os lábios um no do outro.

Começou apenas como um singelo beijo, nada demais, porém, quando Jeremie começou a pedir passagem, Aelita entreabriu a boca deixando assim Jeremie explorará-la completamente, aprofundando o beijo.

Embora ainda sentissem o coração acelerado, ainda sim estava gostando da sensação. Esqueceram-se por um instante todos os problemas que tinham, X.A.N.A. e até mesmo seus amigos. Nada mais importava naquele momento do que estar um com o outro.

Não sabiam ao certo quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, só que, tiveram que se separar forçadamente ao sentirem falta de ar. Aquele fora o primeiro beijo dos dois o que os deixou levemente embaraçados.

-Aelita...- Sussurrou Jeremie ao ouvido da menina, fazendo-a sentir um leve arrepio.- Eu te amo. – Disse por fim, após ter juntado toda a sua força e coragem.

Levantou a cabeça para assim ver o rosto da menina e ouvir sua resposta final.

Ele a fitou seriamente e ela o olhava como se estivesse pensando, deixando-o bastante nervoso, porém, ela não tardou a abrir um grande sorriso e falar.

- Não mais do que eu amo você.

Jeremie sorriu muito mais do que já havia sorrido em toda a sua vida e colou seus lábios nos de Aelita novamente.

_- É verdade... – O garoto suspirou... Queria muito contar a Yume seus verdadeiros sentimentos e utilizaria dessa peça para o fazer. Após o término desta, revelaria tudo para garota, seu amor por ela e também o beijo que dera em Nashua sem querer._

Yume foi correndo com Ulrich até o pátio e pegou sua mochila, onde se encontrava o script da peça.

Mostrou a Ulrich todas as falas dele. Não eram difíceis, mas eram muitas, de forma que começaram a praticar, porém, Yume parou de repente.

- O que foi, Yume?- Perguntou o moreno.

- É que com esse negócio todo de peça, acabei por esquecer a conversa que ouvimos...

-É verdade. Pelas vozes pareciam ser o professor de teatro e o diretor...

-É!- Concordou Yume.- Eles estavam discutindo sobre a peça, ao que parecia, e sobre uma chave... Que chave será essa?

-Não sei... E o professor estava bem estranho... Eu tenho certeza de que vi uma tatuagem na nuca dele! Certeza!

-Isso não me é estranho... Eu também vi uma tatuagem na nuca da Sissi ontem... Quando ela estava sendo levada ao diretor pelo professor de teatro, eu pude ver uma tatuagem também, mas o cabelo dela tampou antes que eu pudesse ver melhor...

-O que será que está acontecendo aqui?- Perguntou Ulrich sentando no chão... Estavam novamente no parque da escola, mas longe de qualquer banco.

Yume sentou-se ao lado do garoto e ficou a pensar.

Tatuagens que aparecem de desaparecem, uma semana sem aula, além dos conflitos entre ale e os garotos, Nashua, Sissi e agora Ulrich no papel de príncipe... Era muita coisa para acontecer em três dias... Demais até.

Yume levantou-se num salto e puxou Ulrich.

-Vem, vamos falar com Jeremie, fora que já escureceu, não vamos ensaiar mais...- Falou a gótica.- Amanhã ensaiamos o final. Você vai decorar as falas rapidinho, afinal, é só para amanhã mesmo.

-Está bem... – Concordou o moreno deixando-se ser puxado por sua amada.

Continua...

Ai gentee! Não me matemm! Por favorrrr! Sério, estou estudando no CEFETEQ agora, sabem o que é isso? Ou você estuda ou é reprovado! E o pior é que nessa escola se reprova por semestre U.U" agora não tenho mais aquilo "recupero no fim do ano"

Mas aí está o capítulo prometido! Juro que eles iam para Lyoko, mas o capítulo está meio grandinho e eu queria muito colocar a parte do beijo do Jeremie e Aelita! Achei muito kawaii! Melhor que o da Nashua e Ulrich, não?

Agora, vamos responder as reviews!

**K-chan **– Que bom que está gostando da fic! Não se preocupe que não desistirei dela! Kissus!

**Sweet-Gabizinha **– Olá! Também espero muito sucesso para minha fic! Que bom que está gostando de lê-la! Continue, sim? Ah! O beijo dele com a Yume... Bem, acho melhor você esperar mais um pouquinho, ainda tem muito chão pela frente! Por enquanto um JeremiexAelita Obrigada pelo review! Kissus!

**Luca2005 ** Que bom que concertou seu pc! É realmente, muito estranha essa Sissi, não? Bom, deixe-me calar agora antes que fale demais 0. Kissus!

**debychan ** - Desculpe a demora! Já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo e acho que não irá tardar a aparecer aqui! Como disse antes, ainda tem chão pela frente! Tenha calma que talvez venha um beijo UlrichxYume! Arigatô pelo comentário! Kissus!

**samuka-sam ** - Aiai... O Ulrich é burro mesmo, né, tadinho... Mas tem que ser assim por enquanto, para situações futuras... Afff.. falei demais U.U" Ah! Você está no caminho certo! Não desista da fic, tá? Agora que as provas passaram vou escrever mais! Kissus!

**Sara **– Que bom que está gostando da fic! Continue acompanhando! Kissus!

Gente,vou ficando por aqui! E vejam se não somem, porque em menos de duas semanas postarei o próximo capítulo!

Ah! E o beijo do Ulrich com a Yume, talvez num futuro aí Muita calma nessa hora!

Espero que tenham apreciado o beijo do Jeremie com a Aelita, não foi um mar de rosas, mas deu pra quebrar o galho 0 É que o especial está sendo guardado para o casal especial, né?

Kissus!

Nadeshico


	6. Peça e póspeça

Code Lyoko - Forever

Cap 6 - Peça e pós-peça

Finalmente chegara o dia da peça. Yume e Ulrich haviam ensaiado a manhã inteira e o menino conseguira gravar as falas, fato que ocorreu, segundo Yume, por serem poucas falas, já que o menino não conseguia gravar nem o alfabeto.

Ao terminarem de ensaiar, almoçaram e foram até o auditório para se arrumarem, até porque já faltavam menos de 2 horas para o início da peça e ainda tinha muito o que fazer.

Os dois assustaram-se ao encontram 3 amigos lá, já a espera deles.

- Odd, Jeremie, Aelita! O que fazem aqui? – Perguntou Yume.- A peça ainda vai demorar para começar.

-Bem, é que nós estávamos preocupados por vocês dois ficarem sozinhos no palco e... – Começou Jeremie, mas fora interrompido po Odd.

-Então resolvemos entrar na peça!

-Como assim "entrar na peça"! Ela é hoje e você nem tem papéis!- Exclamou a gótica.

- Não tínhamos até essa manhã. – Sorriu Aelita. Ao ouvir a menina falar, Yume se deu conta de quem não a vira em seu quarto quando acordou. Então, agora o motivo da ausência estava explicado.- Fomos até o diretor e pedimos pra ele nos dar uma forcinha para entrarmos na peça! Rapidinho ele falou com o professor e conseguimos papéis.

- São insignificantes, mas são papéis.- Falou Odd, indiferente.

- A gente não pode dar as costas e vocês aprontam. –Reprovou Ulrich.

- Bem, agora não tem mais jeito. Quais serão os papéis de vocês? – Perguntou Yume.

- Eu serei o ajudante da bruxa má, o Jeremie será o pai do príncipe e Aelita será a narradora. Ficará o tempo todo aparecendo na direita do palco. – Respondeu o míope.

- E as roupas de vocês? Bem, Aelita poderá aparecer com roupas dela, mas e vocês dois? – Questionou Ulrich.

- Ai é que ta! Olha que coincidência! As roupas dos garotos que iriam interpretar esse papéis couberam em nós direitinho! – Disse Odd, um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Sério? Mas que coisa estranha... – Falou Yume.

- Também achei - Concordou Jeremie. – mas não podemos fazer nada no momento. O negócio agora é ficarmos juntos durante a peça.

- Está certo. Bem, vou me arrumar agora. Nos vemos na hora da peça! E Ulrich, vê se não esquece suas falas! – Disse Yume enquanto corria para o camarim.

- Ai meu Deus! Esquecemos completamente das falas! E agora?- Perguntou Odd.

- Não se preocupes, são poucas, gravarão rapidinho. – Sorriu Aelita. – Venham, vou ajuda-los, e você Ulrich, vá se trocar logo, o príncipe tem que estar pronto logo.

- Ah, claro. – Concordou o moreno, antes de seguir pelo mesmo lugar pelo qual Yume passara.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

- Já está quase tudo preparado, mestre. Faltam apenas _aquele_ detalhe, mas isso já está sendo resolvido.

- Ótimo! Só teremos essa chance, não podemos desperdiça - lá! Agora saia e vejam como andam os preparativos, não tolerarei erros.

-Sim mestre.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

As duas horas passaram-se rapidamente e Yume estava cada vez mais ansiosa. A garota encarregada das roupas fizera um trabalho incrível. A primeira roupa que ela usaria, a de camponesa, estava linda! Yume sentia-se uma princesa nele, e no que era de princesa então! Ficara sem palavras quando os vira. O de camponesa tinha cadarços na altura do peito que iam se cruzando até o pescoço, onde ficavam com as pontas soltas. Onde começavam os cadarços, logo abaixo do peito era de veludo preto e terminava em bico acima das coxas onde começava já a parte de baixo do vertido. Essa parte era branca bem volumosa. Ficaria descalça com essa roupa. Já a de princesa era de duas cores, Dependendo do ponto que o olhasse era azul ou rosa, como no filme. Era bem volumoso também. Com mangas compridas e era bem mais colado ao corpo, porém bem confortável.

Yume já tinha vestido o primeiro vestido e estava sentada esperando a peça começar.

No camarim ao lado encontrava-se Ulrich, já vestido de príncipe, com calça apertada, blusa que incomodava e um chapéu com uma pena que não o deixava parar de espirrar. O mesmo acontecia com Jeremie e Odd estava realmente parecendo algo nojento, assustador e, pela sua cara quando se viu no espelho, alguém bem lerdo.

O primeiro sinal anunciando que a peça começaria tocou. Jeremie saiu do camarim e ficou no seu lugar, já que seria um dos primeiros a entrar. O segundo sinal, pedindo para a platéia fazer silêncio tocou, e assim, o terceiro tocou também. A peça começara.

Aelita começou a narrar os acontecimentos e assim a peça foi andando. Apareceram o pai do príncipe Felipe, as três Fadas Boas e a Bruxa Má, Malévola. Foi feita a maldição, e o presente da terceira fada foi dado, o qual a princesa acordaria com um beijo apaixonado.

Finalmente aparecera Yume. Estava linda, só não se sentia muito bem devido a peruca loira que carregava em sua cabeça. Conseguiu falar suas falas naturalmente e estava realmente convencendo. Conhecera o príncipe, dançaram e apaixonaram-se. Ela foi levada para o castelo e picara seu dedo numa roca. Adormecera.

O príncipe lutara contra a bruxa e com a ajuda das fadas vencera. Voltou para o castelo e encontrou sua bela amada adormecida em uma cama na mais alta torre do castelo. Começou a aproximar seu rosto ao da princesa e a cada segundo ficava mais vermelho, mas sorria ao ver que o mesmo acontecia com sua princesa, Yume. Foi chegando mais perto, mais perto, cada vez mais. Agora somente milímetros separava os lábios rosados de Yume aos de Ulrich. Era agora, ele iria beija-la.

As luzes apagam-se.

Pessoas começam a gritar desesperadas.

Ulrich separa-se rapidamente de Yume, pensando no como era azarado. Quase beijara Yume... Mais um pouquinho e seu sonho já teria sido realizado.

- Ulrich, o que está acontecendo?- Perguntou Yume.

- Eu não sei...- Respondeu o moreno.

- Yume! Ulrich! Venham aqui! – Ouviram alguém chamar-lhes enquanto balançava um celular brilhando. Era Jeremie.

- Tem algo errado acontecendo aqui! Estávamos ao lado do interruptor do auditório e as luzes apagaram-se do nada! – Disse Odd.

- Verdade! – Concordou Aelita. – Tentamos acender de novo mas não conseguimos, e o pior é que alguns alunos estão vindo atrás da gente.

-Vamos logo sair daqui! – Berrou Jeremie para ser escutado no meio da gritaria.

Correram a escola inteira e esconderam-se na cozinha, dentro de uma dispensa. Era o maior lugar que encontraram para se esconderem.

- Tem algo errado. Assim que as luzes se apagaram, alguns alunos vieram atrás de nós. Tentamos reacender as luzes e não conseguimos. Corremos até vocês. O estranho é que, enquanto conversávamos no auditório, esbarraram várias vezes conosco, mas ninguém tentou nos pegar. – Observou Odd.

- Será algo de X.A.N.A.? – Perguntou Aelita, visivelmente preocupada.

- Pode ser. Só saberemos se formos a Lyoko.

- Vamos, então! – Falou Yume.

Os outros quatro concordaram.

- Vamos ter que sair daqui logo, então- Falou Jeremie. – Quando contar até três, abriremos a porta e correremos para a passagem para a fábrica, está bem?

-Sim! – Disseram os outro quatro em uníssono.

-Muito bem! Um... Dois... Três, JÁ!

Os cinco abriram a porta e saíram correndo. Alguns alunos os viram e até tentaram persegui-los, mas, por algum motivo pararam do nada e retornaram a escola.

- Que coisa estranha... Eles nos perseguem, mas não nos pegam... O que está havendo?- Perguntou-se Yume.

- Não adianta tentar quebrar a cabeça agora... Vamos ver na fábrica se tem alguma torre ativada e acabar com essa história! – Falou Odd.

- Nossa! De repente o Odd me pareceu tão inteligente! – Comentou Ulrich sorrindo.

Odd, virou-se para o amigo furioso.

-Sempre fui inteligente! Você que era burro demais para perceber isso! – Rebateu o loiro.

Ulrich sorriu. Era bom quebrar o gelo de vez em quando, e ainda por cima se for perturbando Odd.

Finalmente chegaram à fábrica. Jeremie foi direto para o computador, enquanto os outros quatro correram para os scaners. Jeremie havia feito alguns ajustes em um dos scaners, de forma que ele aceitava duas pessoas a serem trasportadas a Lyoko ao mesmo tempo. Yume e Aelita dividiram este scaner, enquanto Odd e Ulrich ficaram com os outros dois.

Jeremie localizou a torre ativada na área e os enviou para lá.

- Desculpe pessoal, mas esse foi o lugar mais perto que consegui mandar vocês!- Desculpou-se Jeremie. Alguma coisa o impossibilitou de envia-los para mais perto da torre, de forma que agora demorariam mais que o normal para chegarem ao destino.

- Tudo bem Jeremie. – Falou Yume. – Vamos pessoal!

Saíram correndo e por incrível que pareça, não encontraram nenhum monstro de X.A.N.A.. Já podiam ver a torre quando apareceram cinco caranguejos.

-Droga, odeio esses monstrinhos, são um saco! – Reclamou Odd.

- Fazer o quê? Temos que lutar! – Disse Ulrich.

- Aelita, se esconda! – Mandou Yume e assim fizera a menina. – Ótimo, agora posso jogar toda minha raiva em alguém. – Completou em pensamento, pegando seu leque e atacando um caranguejo. Os meninos fizeram o mesmo.

- Odd, pare de ficar gastando munição à toa! – Berrou Jeremie no microfone.

O loiro que estava em Lyoko estava com uma pontaria péssima no dia e de 15 flechar acertara somente uma, e de raspão!

Ulrich havia conseguido acabar com dois caranguejos e Yume com um. Agora haviam sobrado apenas dois, porém um deles começou a ficar visivelmente maior que o outro e sua cor mudara para roxo.

- Aiaiaiai, não estou gostando nada disso! – Falou Odd.

- Então fique aqui e observe! – Falou Yume.

Ela começou a correr em direção ao caranguejo maior e o atacou com o leque, mas o caranguejo esquivou-se incrivelmente do leque e arranhou Yume com uma de suas patas.

- Ai...- Reclamou a menina.

Ulrich ficou visivelmente furioso ao ver que o caranguejo machucara Yume e foi em direção a ele, mas o caranguejo simplesmente desapareceu, ficando apenas o caranguejo normal para lutarem.

- Que estranho... – Sussurrou Aelita para si mesma.- Normalmente os monstros de X.A.N.A. não fogem de uma luta...

Odd atirou suas últimas cinco flechas restantes no caranguejo que ficara e duas delas acertaram a marca de X.A.N.A. nas costas do monstro e esse se desintegrou.

-Vai Aelita! Arrume logo essa bangunça! – Falou Ulrich.

- Certo! – Concordou a ex-humanóide.

Aelita entrou na torre colocou o código e Jeremie os fez voltar ao passado.

_**Continua...**_

Konnichi wa minna-san!

Sei que vocês esperavam um capítulo mais longo, e esse ia realmente o ser, mas como recebi reviews pedindo logo o capítulo, resolvi posta-lo assim mesmo. Espero que se preparem, porque nos próximos capítulos teremos muitas perguntas sem respostas, e que nossos heróis precisarão responder antes que seja tarde demais... "Tarde demais para quê?" vocês me perguntam, e eu lhes respondo, não deixem de acompanhar a fic que logo irão saber vejo agora que, como os nosso heróis você também estão com perguntas sem respostas rsrsrs

Agora, vamos as respostas das reviews!

**Paola**: Vejo que você gosta bastante da fic, né? Deixou-me duas reviews seguidas! Rsrsrs Que bom que gostou da peça de da "A Bela Adormecida"! É que eu estava assistindo esse filme com minha irmãzinha e achei que seria legal uma peça. Sempre achei, também, muito repetitiva a peça de "Romeu e Julieta" e pensei em algo diferente. Claro que já apareceu em um anime "Card Captors Sakura", mas só lembrei depois de ter escrito o capítulo, mas não me arrependo! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Kissus

**Danielle Yumi**: Oi! Você REALMENTE ficou revoltada assim com o beijo do Ulrich e da Nashua! Bem, até eu fiquei XD O instindo amoroso da Aelita é realmente bem desenvolvido, né? É que acho que quando você está com a pessoa que realmente ama, não precisa saber dessas coisas, é só sentir. Ah! Eu me acho normal... Mentira, eu sou meio maluca, mas fica em segredo, ok? Continue acompanhando a fic! Kissus!

**Aelitalyoko: **Olá!Que bom que gostou do beijo da Aelita e do Jeremie! Eu também gostei muito de escreve-lo! - Não tenho assistindo ultimamente... Minha irmã estudava de manhã, então eu a buscava e assistia Code Lyoko com ela (sim, eu assistia com minha irmã de 3 anos XD) sendo que agora ela está estudando à tarde e ela entra exatamente no horário que está começando Code Lyoko... E nos outros horários fica difícil para mim também... Mas agora de férias vou voltar a assistir todos os dias! Que pena que o Jeremie e a Aelita estão distantes... Eu também amo muito esse casalsinho. Bem, continue acompanhando a fic!

**K-chan**: Oi! Desculpe a demora para postar o capítulo! Vou tentar atualizar o mais depressa possível! Você percebe as coisas rápido, né! As tatuagens lembrado o símbolo de X.A.N.A. né! Que rápida! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Continue! Kissus!

**samuka-sam: **Oi! Obrigada pelos elogios! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Ah! Deixe seu MSN para eu adiciona-la, pois não deixou na última review e o Fanfiction não deixa colocar e-mails nas fics...Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Kissus!

**deby-chan: **Olá! Sim, finalmente atualizei e agora postei esse capítulo! Desculpe a demora... Não se preocupe, pois não pretendo desistir dela, ok!Er, está esperando o beijo do casal principal, hein! Vamos ver o que posso fazer... Vou pensar, quem sabe não rola um selinho se escondendo embaixo da mesa e leitores gritando: O QUÊ? SELINHO! DEPOIS DAQUELE BEIJO DO JEREMIE E AELITA? Espero que estaja gostando e que a demora para postar não tenha feito você parar de acompanhar a fic... Kissus!

**Sweet-Gabizinha: **Que bom que gostou do último capítulo! Fico feliz em saber! Ah, côo pôde esquecer-se desse casalsinho fofinho! Mas pelo menos a fiz lembrar com o beijo deles, né? Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Kissus!

**AkimaYuki: **Olá! Desculpe, mas não me lembro de ter visto o comentário que você havia feito... Mas agora estou respondendo a este, ok? Desculpe se o recebi e não respondi... É que sou muito enrolada XD A pedido de todos vocês, estou postando esse capítulo! Espero que esteja gostando e não desista de acompanhar a fic! Kissus!

Bem, minna-san, é isso! Esse capítulo não é o melhor que escrevi... Sinceramente, nem eu mesma gostei muito dele... Sei lá, ficou faltando alguma coisa, mas tudo bem... O próximo vai ser beeemmm melhor, podem acreditar! E se Kami quiser, não vou demorar para posta-lo! Talvez dentro de uma semana com a ajudinha de reviews, então! Rsrsrs

Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic! Espero que estejam se divertindo!

Kissus!

Nadeshico.


	7. Estranhas mudanças

Code Lyoko - Forever

Cap 7 – O passado foi mudado?

Após terem voltado ao passado, as crianças viram-se de volta as salas de aula, e não ao auditório como haviam pensado. Então, X.A.N.A. estava tramando muito antes do que achavam que havia começado aquela história. Haviam voltado três dias antes, dia em que Nashua entrara na escola.

Mas, algo estranho havia acontecido. A peça não iria mais acontecer! Yume não faria mais a peça como trabalho escolar e sim uma pesquisa sobre a História da Língua Japonesa. A turma de Ulrich também não mais faria um trabalho sobre amnésia, o que deixou Jeremie um tanto frustrado, já que o loiro já havia pesquisado sobre o assunto e sabia já tanto quanto um médico especializado na área.

Mas o mais importante era que o passado estava muito diferente do que eles haviam vivido durante o ataque de X.A.N.A.. Precisavam pensar sobre o assunto, mas todos ficaram ocupados por causa dos trabalhos. Mesmo não tendo que pesquisar sobre amnésia, os meninos, juntamente à Aelita teriam que fazer um trabalho sobre o Folclore Japonês. Ai que tudo indicava, a escola faria uma feira no final do mês sobre o Japão, onde todas as turmas e séries participariam.

Ulrich, Jeremie e Odd estavam a conversar um pouco sobre o assunto, quando ouviram a professora chamar-lhes a atenção:

- Gostaria de informar-lhes que teremos uma nova aluna em nossa classe. Apresente-se, por favor.

-Olá!- Começou a garota.- Me chamo Nashua Takanushe e acabei de me mudar para esta cidade. Espero que possamos ser bons amigos!- Ela terminou sorrindo o que fez uma boa parte dos garotos suspirarem.

-Exatamente como da última vez...- Pensou Ulrich.

Novamente a menina sentara-se ao seu lado e Odd reclamara. Mais uma vez a menina pediu ajuda de Jeremie e Odd no intervalo, e mais uma vez, esqueceram desse detalhe.

- Olá Yume!- Falou Odd, vendo que a amiga caminhava em direção a mesa em que ele, Jeremie e Ulrich estavam sentados.

- Bom dia!- Falou a gótica sentando-se.

- Yume, aconteceu algo de estranho na sua sala? A nossa professora nos disse que não faremos mais o trabalho sobre amnésia e sim sobre o folclore japonês! – Disse Jeremie.

- É, eu também não farei mais a peça... Aliás, eu saí correndo de novo para não chegar atrasada ao ensaio com Aelita e quando cheguei não havia ninguém aqui... Ninguém se lembra da peça...

- Verdade! – Concordou Aelita séria.

Ulrich abriu a boca para falar, mas fora interrompido.

-Estou atrasada com a matéria daqui e vocês disseram que iam ajudar! – Reclamou uma voz bastante familiar, e com uma frase bem familiar também.

-Nashua! – Espantou-se Odd.- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não prestou atenção no que falei? Você e o Jeremie disseram que iriam me ajudar em algumas matérias! Como podem esquecer duas vezes? – Reclamou e menina.

- Duas vezes? Mas só esquecemos dessa vez, você ao entrou na escola hoje? – Perguntou Jeremie, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

Nashua ficou um pouco vermelha e disse por fim.

- É que os dois esqueceram! É como se eu tivesse sido esquecida duas vezes!

- Está bem, vamos te ajudar! – Falou Odd.

Yume levantou-se da mesa dando lugar para Nashua e Ulrich levantou-se com ela.

- Fique aí com eles! – Falou a morena. – Vou resolver umas coisas, nos vemos na saída!

Ulrich a fitou de lado antes da concordar e sentar-se novamente. Aelita levantara-se também, pois estava super-incomodada com a presença de Nashua. Não sabia o motivo, mas muito menos queria descobrir.

-Yume! Vou com você! Vamos começar a pesquisar sobre nossos trabalhos? É que eu não conheço o Japão. – A partir daí Aelita começou a sussurrar- Sabe como é, né? Depois de três dias com coisas malucas acontecendo por causa de X.A.N.A., não deu pra aprender muito sobre aqui...

Yume sorriu

-Claro!

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Nashua fazia alguns exercícios de física, enquanto Odd e Jeremie conversavam baixinho.

-Bem que os professores podiam dar o dia de folga de novo, né? Ou a semana como haviam feito! – Falou Odd.

-Acho que isso é impossível de acontecer. E também não quero! – Respondeu o míope.

- Mas não foi hoje que você havia ido passear com Aelita? – Perguntou Ulrich, entrando na conversa também.

Jeremie ficou vermelhinho de vergonha e acenou que sim com a cabeça.

- E não gostaria de estar com ela agora? Ulrich me contou que encontrou você de forma bem embaraçosa outro dia. – Perguntou Odd, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Flashback

Yume e Ulrich resolveram ir atrás de Jeremie, depois de terem ensaiado um pouco suas falas da peça.Haviam se esquecido de comentar com ele sobre as tatuagens no profº de teatro e em Sissi..

Resolveram apostar uma corrida até o quarto de Jeremie, já que o míope estava encarregado de ver se havia alguma torre ativada, deveria estar sem seu quarto, até porque seria mais fácil do que ir até a fábrica só para isso.

Yume estava bem a frente de Ulrich, mas o garoto conseguiu alcança-la e a ultrapassou. Chegou a seu quarto e abriu a porta rapidamente. Yume, então desistira e começou a andar, ao invés de chegar ao quarto correndo, mas estranhou o fato de Ulrich ficar parado na porta e completamente vermelho. Então a gótica apressou o passo e ficou ao lado do moreno.

- O que foi? – Perguntou olhando para Ulrich, mas ao não ouvir resposta virou-se para dentro do quarto e qual foi seu espanto ao ver Aelita e Jeremie em uma posição constrangedora? Aelita estava deitada no chão e Jeremie em cima da menina. Estavam se beijando, mas pararam ao escutar a porta se abrindo, e ficaram tão surpresos e com tanta vergonha que nem conseguiram se mexer, ficaram parados, como se Ulrich não pudesse vê-los se não se mexessem.

Ficaram mais atordoados ainda ao verem que Yume chegara também, falara algo com Ulrich (que ainda não desviara o olhar dos dois) e olhou para eles também.

Como o moreno, ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés e gritou:

-O que vocês estão fazendo!

Jeremie se levantou e ajudou Aelita, ambos morrendo de vergonha, procurando um olhar para esconder a cara. Jeremie até pensou embaixo da cama, mas, o que seus amigos pensariam se ele se enfiasse embaixo da cama com Aelita?

- Er...Ela tropeçou e fui ajuda-la mas caí junto.- Respondeu Jeremie depois e um tempo.

Após essa cena, Yume e Ulrich contaram ao loiro sobre as tatuagens, e deduziram que podia ser impressão, ou então, algo que também era provável, X.A.N.A..

Fim do Flashback

- Ulrich, como você pôde contar isso para ele! – Perguntou Jeremie.

O moreno riu e respondeu.

-Não seria justo não contar! Eu e Yume vimos o que aconteceu com você e Aelita. Então por que só o Odd não pode saber?

- É, por que não posso? – Perguntou em tom inocente Odd.

Os olhos do míope brilhavam feito fogo por detrás dos óculos.

-Vou ter minha vingança! – Sussurrou Jeremie para si mesmo, com um tom assassino.

O sinal que anunciava o fim do intervalo tocou e todos voltaram a suas respectivas salas.

Ulrich foi perturbado por Nashua o restante do dia, e agradeceu aos céus quando as aulas acabaram e ele pôde sair e descansar da garota. Ele, juntamente a Odd e Jeremie foi até o pátio, conversando sobre o trabalho que fariam em grupo, e que Nashua, novamente faria com eles. Jeremie, como antes, resolvera fazer com Aelita. O diferente é que dessa vez Sissi também queria fazer o trabalho com Ulrich, mas o grupo seria de quatro nesse trabalho e ela não pôde entrar.

Chegaram ao pátio e estranharam o local estar vazio, mas logo perceberam um pequeno tumulto num canto qualquer do pátio e, curiosos, correram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Os três se assustaram ao ver Yume deitada no chão, com os olhos fechados de dor, enquanto suas mãos estavam colocadas sobre a cintura, indicando que havia algo ruim ali.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ulrich atônico aos colegas que ali se encontravam, visivelmente preocupados.

- Não sabemos! – Falou Otsu, a menina que seria uma das fadas madrinhas na peça. –De repente ela se sentiu mal e caiu no chão. Não quer tirar a mão dali para vermos se tem algum machucado!

- Ora, chamem a enfermeira! – Falou Jeremie, também preocupado com o estado de saúde da amiga.

-Michiro já foi chamar! – Mal Anatsu falou, a enfermeira chegou com Michiro atrás dela.

- Dêem-me espaço, por favor. – Pediu a enfermeira.

Os alunos se afastaram imediatamente. Odd, Ulrich e Jeremie ficaram mais perto, preocupados. A cara de angústia dos três era observada pelos colegas de classe. De repente eles ouvem uma voz familiar.

-Jeremie! Odd! Ulrich! – Os três se viraram aos mesmo tempo e encontraram uma Aelita suada e completamente sem fôlego.- Eu vi! Eu vi! Eu vi! – Falava a ex-humanóide desesperada.

- Calma Aelita, respira! – Falou Ulrich. – O que você viu?

-Eu vi! Eu vi! – Depois de falar isso a menina desmaiou. Quase ciu no chão mas o três garotos a seguraram a tempo.

- Oh, Kami-sama! Ela também desmaiou? – Perguntou a enfermeira olhando para Aelita. - Bem, o professor de educação física de vocês irá levar Yume para a enfermaria. Por favor, levem esta menina também!

Os três assentiram. Colocaram Aelita nas costas de Jeremie e juntos foram até a enfermaria.

Chegaram lá, encontraram Yume já deitada em uma maca e sendo atendida pela enfermeira. Elas haviam chegado apenas uns 2 minutos antes.

- Vejo que já chegaram! Por favor, coloquem-na nessa maca aqui, ao lado de Yume. Isso. – Falava a enfermeira enquanto acompanhava os meninos colocando Aelita na maca. –Ela é nova aqui, não? Nunca a vi aqu na enfermaria, ao contrário de vocês, que vira e mexe dão uma passadinha, não é? – Sorriu a enfermeira. Os meninos retribuíram o sorriso.

-É, ela se chama Aelita. – Respondeu Jeremie.

-Mas, por favor, me diga, como a Yume está? – Perguntou Ulrich, seu nervosismo voltando.

-Ela está bem! Está com um pouco de febre, e com um machucado um tanto estranho na cintura.

- Machucado? Podemos ver? – Perguntou Odd.

-Bem, não é em local inapropriado, então não vejo o porquê não deixar.

A enfermeira virou-se para a maca de Yume e levantou levemente a blusa a garota-Não é estranho? – Perguntou, quando os meninos olharam para o machucado. – Você olha daqui e consegue ver, mas se for olhar de outro ângulo não consegue! Estava passando remédio antes de vocês chegarem, um que arde, mas ela não reclamou. Normalmente reclamaria, mesmo estando dormindo.

-Odd, presta atenção no local do machucado. – Sussurrou Ulrich e o loiro assim fez.

-Ulrich! É o mesmo lugar em que ela foi atingida em Lyoko! Não sabia que os machucados que recebíamos lá apareciam aqui!- Respondeu o menino, assustando. Jeremie que a tudo ouvia respondeu.

-Os machucados de Lyoko não aparecem quando voltamos para cá...- Os três voltaram-se para Yume desacordada, pensando, quando foram surpreendidos pela enfermeira.

- Bem, vou cuidar das duas agora, melhor vocês voltarem para seus quartos. Vou ligar para os pais delas as buscarem e aviso vocês quando eles chegarem, ok?

-Porque não podemos ficar aqui? – Perguntaram Jeremie e Ulrich ao mesmo tempo, ambos inconformados por não poderem ficar junto a que mais amavam no momento de mais necessidade.

- Estarei cuidando de MENINAS! Você não podem querer que eu simplesmente os deixem aqui! – Respondeu a enfermeira indignada!

– Vamos, fora os três! – Dizia enquanto os empurrava porta afora. – Mas antes, dêem-me o telefone da casa de Aelita.

- Ela mora com Yume. Então só precisa do telefone que tem! – Respondeu Odd sério. Assim a enfermeira sorriu em agradecimento e fechou a porta.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

-Não entendooooooooooo! – Berrava Ulrich em seu quarto, com uma almofada no rosto para abafar o barulho. – Por que o machucado da Yume veio pra essa realidade!

- Não adianta ficar que nem um louco com uma almofada na cara, gritando feito uma criança! – Falou Jeremie. – A coisa é seria!

- E eu estou sério! – Falou Ulrich, com cara emburrada.

- Está ridículo! – Falou Odd, levando uma almofadada na cara de Ulrich.

- Vocês querem parar! Yume e Aelita estão dormindo na enfermaria da escola nesse exato momento e você agem como se fosse algo normal! – Indignou-se o míope.

- Você não entende! Não estamos agindo como se fosse algo normal, mas ficar pensando nisso do jeito que você está pensando é ruim! Como algo sério! Vamos ver como elas estão antes de ficarmos tão estressados que nem você está agora e tentar responder a uma pergunta que nós ainda não temos! – Falou Odd.

-Eu tinha razão! Você está realmente mais inteligente Odd! – Falou Ulrich.

-Você quer apara com isso? – Pediu o loiro.

-Desculpem, eu realmente perdi a cabeça. Primeiro vamos ver como elas estão e depois ver como aquele machucado da Yume veio para o mundo real...

Nisso, os três ouviram algumas batias na porta do quarto.

-Entre! – Falou Odd.

A enfermeira apareceu na porta.

- Os pais da Yume já chegaram e as duas estão acordadas! Se quiserem ir conversar com elas antes de irem embora...

- Obrigado por nos chamar! – Falou Ulrich, saindo do quarto correndo sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Foram até a enfermaria e lá encontraram Yume e Aelita sentadas em suas macas e os pais de Yume do lado de fora, esperando o Diretor e a enfermeira para poderem levá-las para casa.

- Olá Yume! Como se sente? – Perguntou Ulrich se aproximando da gótica.

- Bem melhor! – Respondeu a menina sorrindo.

- E você Aelita? – Perguntou Jeremie.

-Também estou melhor.

- Falando nisso, você nos havia dito que tinha visto algo, antes de desmaiar... O que você viu, hein? – Perguntou Odd curioso.

- É mesmo! – Falaram Ulrich e Jeremie em uníssono.

- É que, bem... eu não me lembro... – Disse Aelita.

- Ah... pelo menos vocês agora estão bem, não é? – Falou Odd.

- Meninas! Vamos para casa agora! O Diretor disse que se quiserem estarão dispensadas das aulas de amanhã. – Falou a mãe de Yume.

- Não! – Disseram as garotas. – Precisamos pesquisar sobre nossos trabalhos!

- Mas não se esforcem então, ok? – Pediu a enfermeira. – Gosto muito e vocês mas não espero vê-la nesta sala por um bom tempo. – Terminou sorrindo.

- Claro! – Concordaram as meninas.

Assim foram andando normalmente até o carro dos pais de Yume, se despediram dos amigos e partiram.

- Viu, Jeremie seu estressado! As duas estão bem! - Disse Odd.

- É, talvez vocês tenham razão...

- Bem, já são oito horas da noite e eu vou pra lanchonete comer e depois direto dormir...Quero estar bem disposto amanhã de manhã para acordar essa mula.- Falou Ulrich para Jeremie, enquanto apontava para Odd, que conversava sozinho sobre o que comeria no jantar.

- Boa sorte! – Desejou o míope

Continua...

Konnichi wa, minna-san!

Escrevi esse capítulo rapidinho! Achei bem melhor que o anterior. Nesse tem mais acontecimentos estranhos, não? O passado foi mudado consideravelmente, coisa que não havia acontecido anteriormente, fora que as duas meninas do nosso grupo de heróis passaram mal por motivos desconhecidos... O que vocês acham que aconteceu com elas, hein? Por que aquele machucado que Yume sofrera em Lyoko apareceu no nosso mundo? O que será que Aelita viu? E o que a fez esquecer do que viu? Por que Odd ficou inteligente? Peraí, ele já era inteligente, só tinha preguiça de pensar XD Espero que estejam gostando e não queiram me matar, só porque eu quase matei duas personagens... E fiz o Jeremie ficar estressado e o Ulrich agir que nem criança XD.

Agora, aos reviews!

Paola: Olá! Tudo bem pela ameaça de morte! Às vezes a gente precisa de um empurrãozinho, mesmo que seja na marra XD Não pretendo desistir dessa fic, não só porque estou amando escreve-la, mas tembém já tenho toda a história dela na mente, só preciso passar pro pc. Obrigada por ler a fic! Kissus

Renée: Oi! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Sabe que eu adorei escrever o Ulrich com raiva do caranguejo! Sempre quis fazer isso, e você não sabe o quanto sofri a espera dessa ida deles a Lyoko para escrever rsrsrsrs Continue acompanhando a fic! Kissus.

Luca2005: Olá! Olha, já digo que fingir que passa mal para eu escrever o beijo não funciona, ok! Rsrsrsrs. Realmente, a pressão me ajudou a escrever mais rápido, mas. Por causa da pressa, um pouquinho pior... Bem, como você disse, vivemos de altos e baixos, e tempos que compreender, não é? Agradeço o review! Kissus.

Nick: Olá! Que bom que gostou do último capítulo postado, eu particulamente não gostei muito, mas fico feliz ao saber que te agradou. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Kissus.

Sweet-Gabizinha: Olá! Uma pena eles não terem se beijado, né! Huahuahuahauha Posso adiantar algo, você vai ter esse presentinho, mas não nesse capítulo XD Paciência é uma virtude, e os leitores vão precisar dessa virtude um pouco mais rsrsrsrsrs Sei que demorei da última vez, mas não creio que demorei muito nesse capítulo, né? Vou começar a escrever o próximo em breve. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Kissus.

Jonoie: Oi! Sabe, comecei a escrever essa fic justamente pelo nome da Yume. Eu achava que era YUME com E no fim, mas depois que vi que era com I... Mas trocar o nome agora não seria legal, pois como foi ele que me inspirou, acho que eu ficaria chateada comigo mesma o trocando agora... Se escrever uma nova fic de Code Lyoko eu colocarei o nome do jeito que se escreve certo YUMI, mas nessa aqui, prefiro deixar Yume. Obrigada mesmo assim por me avisar. Espero que esteja gostando da fic! Kissus.

.:Misha:. : Olá! Obrigada pelo elogio! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Comecei a escreve-la porque não havia encontrado nenhuma do tema e também que ganhei uma inspiração e não pude desperdiça-la! Rsrsrsrssr Espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Kissus.

Bem, termino aqui hoje... Ainda nem comecei a escrever o próximo capítulo, mas não se desesperem! Farei o possível para escrevê-lo o mais rapidamente! Não desistam de mim nem da fic, onegai!

Kissus! Já ne!

Nadeshico.


	8. Mais uma vez

Code Lyoko - Forever

Cap 8 – Mais uma vez...

_- Bem, já são oito horas da noite e eu vou pra lanchonete comer e depois direto dormir...Quero estar bem disposto amanhã de manhã para acordar essa mula.- Falou Ulrich para Jeremie, enquanto apontava para Odd, que conversava sozinho sobre o que comeria no jantar._

_- Boa sorte! – Desejou o míope._

Yume e Aelita acordaram cedo no dia seguinte e espantaram-se ao ver que o machucado de Yume desaparecera completamente, sem deixar qualquer cicatriz, e, como a ex-humanóide e a gótica sentiam-se extremamente bem, perguntaram aos pais da mesma se elas podiam ir para a escola. Eles relutaram um pouco antes de deixar, mas com a condição de quê nenhuma das duas se esforçasse demasiado na escola, e mandaram um bilhete na agenda delas, pedindo para que as duas fossem liberadas da aula de Educação Física que aconteceria nesse dia.

Então, comeram tranquilamente o café da manhã e foram andando sem pressa para a escola, enquanto conversavam sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior.

-Muito estranho mesmo esse seu machucado, Yume... Nunca havia acontecido antes, não é? – Perguntou Aelita.

- Nenhuma vez! Mas fico imaginando se é preciso nos preocuparmos tanto, afinal, ele já sumiu, né? E estou me sentindo realmente bem!

- Eu não sei... Eu também passei mal ontem... Lembro-me de ter visto algo importante, mas não sei o que é... Passei boa parte da noite tentando me lembrar, mas só consigo me lembrar de dois vultos conversando... Acho que era no andar térreo mesmo... Naquele corredor que dá para ver a quadra.

-Ah, sei qual corredor é... Bem, não se esforce demais para lembrar, ok? Acho que isso não faz bem. Quando tiver que lembrar, lembrará. – Falou Yume sorrindo. Aelita devolveu um sorriso.

Depois de uns 10 minutos caminhando, finalmente chegaram à escola, onde encontraram três garotos as esperando.

-O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Perguntou Yume.

- Esperando vocês, dã! – Respondeu Odd malcriado, mas mesmo assim, sorrindo.

-E como sabiam que não faltaríamos hoje?- Perguntou Aelita divertida.

- Conhecemos Yume e você o suficiente para saber que viriam para a escola, mesmo que não se sentissem bem. – Manifestou-se Ulrich.

- Verdade. Assim, ficamos esperando aqui. - Completou Jeremie.- Estávamos preocupados que ainda estivessem se sentido mal, mas vejo que já melhoraram.

- Sim, estamos bem melhores! Meu machucado já até sumiu! – Falou a gótica.

Os meninos se entreolharam.

-Sumiu? Como assim "sumiu"?- Perguntou Jeremie, curioso.

-Assim, ó, sumindo!- Falou Yume levantando ligeiramente a blusa e mostrando o local do machucado. Ele realmente havia sumido.

-Que estranho... Será que devemos nos preocupar com isso? – Perguntou Odd.

- No momento, temos que nos preocupar é com o nosso horário! Faltam apenas três minutos para o sinal de entrada tocar. – Falou Yume, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.

-Certo, vamos entrar então. Mas não faça nada que exija esforço, viu, Yume! – Falou Ulrich.

-Está bem! Essa palavra já foi pronunciada hoje umas três vezes.

-E cuidaremos para que Aelita não se esforce também. – Sorriu o míope, levemente vermelho.

Assim, os cinco correram para dentro da escola, quatro deles foram para uma sala e a quinta, Yume, fora para a sua, já que era mais velha que os outros quatro, logo, uma série acima também.

As aulas correram normalmente, e nem Yume nem Aelita sentiram-se mal. O sinal do almoço tocou e os corredores ficaram infestados de alunos correndo até a cantina da escola.

- Gente, eu e Aelita iremos para a biblioteca pesquisar sobre nosso trabalho, durante o intervalo de almoço. Vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo, ao invés de ficarem, como sempre, para fazer o trabalho em cima da hora. E também, esse será exposto numa feira aberta ao público! Temos que caprichar! – Falou Jeremie.

-Sabemos disso, Jeremie...- Falaram Odd e Ulrich em uníssono.

-Mas você não vai ter que aturar a Nashua no seu pé... – Falou Ulrich. Um segundo depois, como se tivesse ouvido seu nome ser pronunciado, Nashua apareceu diante dos colegas, sorrindo.

-Olá! Poxa, Ulrich! Nem falou comigo hoje quando entrou atrasado na sala! – Reclamou a menina, fazendo bico.

- Não falei, exatamente pelo fato de ter chegado atrasado! – Respondeu Ulrich de mau humor.

- Bem – Continuou a morena, como se não tivesse escutado a última frase que o menino dissera. - Ouvi vocês conversando sobre começar a fazer o trabalho no horário do almoço! Grande idéia! Vamos pesquisar bastante! – Falou Nashua.

- Então vamos logo, antes que a bibliotecária feche a biblioteca. Ela sempre o faz quando ninguém está lá nesse horário.

- Yume, venha conosco! Também pode começar o seu!- Chamou Aelita.

- Ah, não vai dar! Michiro e Otsu vão fazer comigo e combinamos de fazer na casa de uma das duas ontem. Pesquisar sem elas saberem não seria legal, mas, mais tarde dou uma passada na biblioteca para saber como andam os trabalhos de vocês. – Falou, sorrindo para Odd que não parecia estar se divertindo. Olhava para a gótica, implorando mentalmente para que esta o ajudasse a sair daquela tortura que era pesquisar, mas ela apenas lhe acenou, enquanto acompanhava o grupo, com os olhos.

Yume, então, voltou-se para a cantina e pegou seu almoço. Estava bastante faminta e não reparara nisso. Sentou-se na mesa mais próxima e sem demora começou a comer. Suas colegas de classe, Michiro e Otsu, sentaram-se ao seu lado para conversarem sobre o trabalho. Marcaram para irem à casa de Otsu no dia seguinte para começarem a fazer o trabalho.

Assim que terminou de comer e discutir com as colegas sobre a forma do trabalho, percebeu que o intervalo chegava ao fim. Pediu licença às amigas e saiu em direção à biblioteca, como prometido, para ver como andava o trabalho dos amigos.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Nashua e Aelita chegaram à biblioteca no momento em que a bibliotecária estava prestes a ir embora. Pediram a ela que os deixasse pesquisar lá e ela assentiu, reabrindo a biblioteca aos alunos.

Os cinco não tardaram a pegar os livros e começar a pesquisa, parando uns momentos para trocarem informações sobre os achados e anotar as informações mais úteis e importantes.

Em um momento Nashua levantou-se com tanta pressa e acabou esbarrando em Ulrich, que estava sendo ao lado dela, deixando cair um pó na cabeça dele.

-Ah! Desculpa Ulrich! É blush! Ia retocar a maquiagem! Desculpa! – Falava Nashua enquanto tentava, inutilmente, limpar o garoto.

-Er... Tudo bem Nashua, não faz mal... – Respondeu Ulrich, também tentando se limpar. Seu rosto estava completamente coberto de blush, o que fez Odd e Jeremie soltarem umas risadas. O moreno reparou, e levantou-se tão rápido quanto Nashua fizera momentos atrás e correu para o banheiro lavar o rosto, enquanto praguejava mentalmente e bolava planos de vingança a Odd e Jeremie que riram de sua situação nada confortável.

Chegou ao banheiro e foi direto a pia lavar o rosto. O blush não custou a sair. Ulrich enxugou o rosto com papel antes de sair do banheiro. Quando estava na porta da biblioteca sentiu uma imensa vontade de beber água, o que o fez retornar até o bebedouro mais próximo para matar sua repentina sede.

Após saciar-se, Ulrich virou-se em direção a biblioteca e espantou-se ao encontrar Nashua na sua frente.

- Então, conseguiu se limpar direitinho pelo que vejo, né, Ulrich? – Perguntou a menina.

- Sim, não foi difícil. – Respondeu Ulrich sem emoção. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que acontecera da última vez que ficaram a sós e não queria repetir a cena.

- Ah, mas ainda tem um pouquinho aqui! – Falou Nashua, enquanto esticava a mão em direção ao canto da boca de Ulrich. Era verdade, ainda tinha um pouco do blush ali.

Nashua tirou o resto da maquiagem de Ulrich com os dedos e depois foi se aproximando devagar do garoto. Acariciou o rosto do moreno, passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Ulrich, aproximando-se mais vagarosamente.

Ulrich sabia que aquilo era errado, sabia que deveria afastar Nashua, mas não conseguia se mexer. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria, queria sentir aqueles lábios de novo... Queria sentir aquele cheiro que ela emanava que de alguma forma, ele achava estranhamente familiar... Bem familiar...

Ulrich deixou Nashua se aproximar dele, mesmo sabendo que não era ela quem amava, mas novamente deixou-se levar... Novamente viu-se envolvido por um beijo sem amor de sua parte, e mesmo assim retribuiu. Sentiu que alguém chegava atrás dele, pois escutou os passos, mas naquele momento nada mais importava. Escutou os passos pararem e depois começarem a se afastar rapidamente e sentiu Nashua aprofundar o beijo ainda mais. Nesse momento então, mais uma vez, o moreno interrompeu o beijo, lembrando-se de Yume...

-Nashua, d-desculpe, não devia ter deixado isso acontecer! – Falou Ulrich afastando-se rapidamente da garota e curvando-se um pouco como pedido de desculpa. - Eu já gosto de uma garota e... Bem, não acho certo ficar com você sabendo que não sinto nada por você... Acho melhor esquecermos isso, ok?

-Mas Ulrich... Eu... Eu gostei de você desde o momento em que te vi pela primeira vez! – Retrucou a garota com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Infelizmente não posso aceitar seus sentimentos... Vamos voltar para a biblioteca e terminar nosso trabalho como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Mas a menina não pareceu aceitar as palavras de Ulrich e saiu correndo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ulrich não a seguiu, virou-se e voltou para a biblioteca e só então se lembrou dos passos, e rezou internamente para que a pessoa que os viu não saísse espalhando o acontecido para a escola. Não queria que isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Yume.

Sentou-se inquieto ao lado de Odd e tentou procurar mais alguma coisa útil para o trabalho.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Yume chegou ao corredor da biblioteca e viu Ulrich ali parado de costas para ela. Sorriu e foi andando para mais perto do menino e quando ia chamá-lo percebeu que ele não estava só. Estava beijando Nashua...

-De novo... – Sussurrou a gótica deixando algumas lágrimas caírem. Parou de andar, virou-se e começou a correr. Não podia ir embora, já que ainda haveria mais dois tempos de aula, então se sentou num canto qualquer do pátio, onde seria menos vista e desatou a chorar.

Alguns minutos depois escutou alguém parando ao lado dela, e ao olhar viu quem era.

-Nashua! O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Yume enquanto limpava rapidamente os olhos para que a colega não visse que estivera chorando. A gótica sentiu uma pontadinha de raiva em relação à garota ao seu lado, mas lembrou-se que ela não sabia sobre seus sentimentos em relação à Ulrich, então tentou ser o mais gentil possível.

- Yume, eu sei o que você viu lá no corredor... Sabe, eu e Ulrich... – Yume abaixou os olhos. - Ulrich me pediu para vir falar com você... Começamos a namorar hoje. Sei que você só gosta dele como um amigo, mas ele acha que você sente algo mais por ele. Se for esse o caso, ele pediu pra você se afastar por uns tempos dele, sabe, pra acalmar seu coração. – Nashua sorriu.- Mas se não for, não acho que deva se afastar dele, afinal, ele é seu melhor amigo, né?

-É... – Respondeu Yume num fraco sussurro.

-Então, me diga, estava chorando? – Perguntou Nashua em tom preocupado.

- Er, bem, sabe, minha mãe me ligou depois de ver você com Ulrich – Ao falar isso, sentiu o coração doer – e disse que meu cachorrinho foi atropelado e quebrou a patinha... – Mentiu a gótica. Não queria falar para Nashua sobre seus sentimentos para com Ulrich – Aí fiquei preocupada e me deu vontade de chorar.

-Ah, não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que ele irá se recuperar logo! – Falou Nashua. – Bem, tenho que ir pra sala. O sinal já vai bater! É bom você ir também. Até mais! – Disse levantando-se e andando em direção à sala.

Yume sorriu fracamente, ainda observando a garota andar graciosamente até sumir de sua vista.

-Nashua é uma boa garota. – Pensou Yume, mas a gótica já não podia ver o sorriso maléfico estampado no rosto de Nashua enquanto esta se distanciava.

_**Continua...**_

Konnichiwa minna-san!

E agora! Nashua e ulrich se beijando DE NOVO! E Yume presenciando a cena DE NOVO! Sei que agora o número de pessoas que quer me ver morta aumentará, com certeza XD Mas foi preciso! No próximo capítulo começará a acontecer coisas estranhas com Yume. Agora sim o bicho vai pegar! Era aí que eu queria chegar desde o início, agora que a história vai se desenvolver! Uhuuuu!

Bem, só estou um pouquinho triste porque quase não recebi reviews... Será que o pessoal está desistindo de mim e da fic! TT Gente, não faça isso! Onegai! Eu já sei a história toda, mas é meio complicado passar da minha cabeça (bem desarrumada por acaso) pro papel (bem, nesse caso computador). Estou fazendo o possível e agora mais um capítulo sendo publicado.

Agora, vou responder as poucas reviews que recebi, mais ainda sim muito importantes para mim!

Paola: Olá! Obrigada pelo elogio! Bem, desculpe se te desapontei colocando mais um beijo Nashua/Ulrich mas foi preciso... E no momento nada de selinho entre Yume e Ulrich. Acho que a relação deles tende a se afastar do lado da Yume. Ela vai levar as palavras da Nashua a sério e tentar se afastar... Mas, você vai ver que a espera pelo beijo vai valer a pena! E muito! Bem, você repara muito nas coisas, hein! O.o" Rsrsrsrs Espero que continue a acompanhar a fic! Kissus

Akima Yuki: Olá! Não se preocupe, fico feliz em saber que continua lendo a fic! Bem, realmente, tenho uma imaginação bem fértil, mas às vezes ela me faz viajar demais, aí fica difícil escrever a fic... Mas acho que esta está saindo bem direitinha, né? Espero que esteja gostando! Kissus!

Luca2005: Olá! Obrigada pelos ologios! Realmente, esse machucado ainda vai dar o que falar... (vou me calar agora, senão vou contar tudo XD) e quem será que a Aelita viu! Isso também dará o que falar... (tenho que parar de dar dicas XD) Fico feliz em saber que está gostando! Continue a acompanhar a fic, onegai!

Kissus!

É isso minna-san!

Kissus!

Já ne.

Nadeshico.


	9. A discussão

Code Lyoko – Forever

Cap 9 – A discussão

_-Nashua é uma boa garota. – Pensou Yume, mas a gótica já não podia ver o sorriso maléfico estampado no rosto de Nashua enquanto esta se distanciava._

Yume não dormira nada bem naquela noite. Ficara realmente sentida com o que Ulrich pedira para Nashua dizer a ela '_ele pediu pra você se afastar por uns tempos dele'. _Ulrich sempre a fez achar que era uma amiga importante, e agora, pedia para ela se afastar dele? Como ele pôde...? Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, enquanto fitava o teto de seu quarto, e, por fim, levantava-se para olhar o céu estrelado através da janela.

Suspirou.

Realmente, estava cansada desse vai-não-vai com Ulrich. Ele sabia que ela sentia algo a mais por ele, e ela, no entanto, também pensava o mesmo sobre o menino, mas isso mudou de uns dias pra cá. Ele arranjou uma namorada, e não era Yume. Sendo só amigos já era doloroso para ela, e agora com Ulrich tendo uma namorada, e querendo que ela se afastasse dele, a situação só piorou! Mas o melhor seria mesmo atender ao pedido do moreno. Afastar-se só por uns tempos... Como ele mesmo disse "_para acalmar o coração_"...

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Ulrich tentava dormir, mas não estava conseguindo bons resultados. Estava com a consciência pesada por ter-se deixado ser beijado por Nashua novamente, e, os altos roncos de Odd não ajudavam em nada. E o pior, Yume o estivera evitando o resto do dia. Droga! O que é que estava acontecendo?! Nos últimos dias nada parecia certo! Primeiro Yume deixara de falar com ele e com os colegas pelo trabalho da materialização de Aelita, depois ela voltou a falar com eles, foram até ao cinema! E agora... Novamente está estranha... Mas o que estava acontecendo com eles? Antes era tão amigos e agora... Não parecia nem que eram conhecidos.

Levantou-se e pegou o celular. Selecionou 'escrever mensagem' e começou a escrever uma com um "Oi". Queria saber o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Yume, mas como perguntar isso a garota? 'Oi Yume! Sabe, você não tem falado comigo, e queria saber o por quê?' É, seria uma boa, mas o que ele receberia dela em resposta? 'Sinceramente, me cansei de você! Vi-te beijando a Nashua! Não quero mais saber de você!' Essa era a resposta que ele mais receava em receber... Não sabia ao certo se Yume havia o visto beijando Nashua. Na verdade, duvidava bastante disso. Quais são as chances de Yume tê-lo visto beijando a colega? Baixíssimas, não? Será?

Ulrich apagou o "oi" que escrevera e deitou de volta na cama. Estava tarde, e não estava raciocinando direito. Se mandasse algo pra ela agora, ela poderia ficar mais brava ainda pelo horário. Não... Amanhã conversaria com ela.

Assim, Ulrich finalmente conseguiu dormir, ignorando os roncos do colega de quarto.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Yume e Aelita acordaram quase ao mesmo tempo. Arrumaram-se para a escola, enquanto conversavam sobre o relacionamento de Aelita com Jeremie.

-Ele é tão fofo, Yume! – Falava Aelita com estrelinhas nos olhos – Ainda tem algumas coisas que não entendo desse mundo, e ele sempre me explica com uma paciência incrível!

-Incrível mesmo, porque pra explicar qualquer coisa pro Odd ele não tem paciência alguma! – Respondeu Yume divertida – Ele realmente gosta de você! Gosta, não! Gostar é pouco! Ele te ama!!

Aelita ficara completamente corada com a afirmativa da garota. Era verdade, Jeremie a dissera que a amava e Aelita correspondeu ao sentimento do amado. Estava muito feliz!

Aelita olhou para a amiga gótica e seu sorriso de felicidade sumiu, dando lugar a um sentimento chamado preocupação.

-Yume, você está bem? – Perguntou Aelita à amiga. Yume estava meio abatida. Não reparara antes, mas devia ser de quando falara que Jeremie a amava.

-Uh? Ah, sim, claro! – Respondeu uma Yume sorridente! – Vamos tomar café da manhã!

-Sim!

As duas saíram correndo do quarto que dividiam e foram para a cozinha. Lá, depois de se deliciarem com a comida da mãe de Yume, Aelita resolveu se pronunciar.

-Yume, eu não vou mais ficar aqui na sua casa.

-Por que não? – Perguntou a mãe de Yume. O pai da garota também parou de ler o jornal e o irmãozinho da gótica parou de comer o cereal para prestar atenção.

-Sei que estou dando trabalho por ficar aqui com vocês, afinal, sou mais uma que trás despesas... Não quero incomodá-los!

- Mas não está nos incomodando! – Falou Yume – É muito bom ter você aqui conosco!

- Eu sei, mas não é certo ficar aqui com vocês, me aproveitando de sua boa vontade. Uma garota saiu da escola, e o diretor disse que eu poderia ficar com o antigo quarto dela.

-Você tem certeza de que quer ir para lá?- Perguntou o pai de Yume.

-Sim! – Respondeu Aelita.

-Então, eu e minha esposa tiraremos o dia de folga e compraremos tudo o que você precisa pra se sentir a vontade no seu novo quarto na escola! Uma cama descente, guarda-roupa...

- Uma cama descente, guarda-roupa, roupas novas! – Interrompeu a mãe de Aelita. – Escrivaninha, e pelo menos um computador!

-O quê? Não, que isso!! Assim só estarei dando mais despesas a vocês, e é exatamente por não querer causar isso que vou para a escola! – Falou a garota. Yume sorrira com o constrangimento da amiga. Seus pais não desistiriam tão fácil.

- Mas você foi uma hóspede e tanto aqui! Não podemos deixá-la partir sem demonstrarmos gratidão pelos dias que você passou aqui!

- Mas foram tão pouco! – Lembrou Aelita.

-Poucos, mas, por isso, não menos importantes! Deixou-nos boas lembranças, e agora vamos retribuir!

A mãe de Yume deu um grande abraço na filhinha que teve por poucos dias, e o pai lhe fez um carinho na cabeça.

- Hoje mesmo, suas coisas estarão no seu novo quarto! Tenham um bom dia!

Assim, as meninas saíram de casa, em direção ao colégio.

-Aí, seus pais são teimosos! – Comentou Aelita durante o trajeto.

-São sim! Às vezes são meio cabeças-duras, principalmente meu pai. Sempre sério, mas tem um bom coração! E eles gostaram de você!

-Mas não precisava disso tudo! Uma cama bastava!

-Aelita, são presentes! Não reclama! – Sorriu Yume.

Caminharam durante uns cinco minutos até chegarem ao colégio. Sempre que elas tomavam café da manhã em casa, os três meninos ficavam as esperando em frente ao colégio, e dessa vez não foi diferente.

-Bom dia, garotas! – Desejou Odd. Mais feliz impossível.

-Bom dia! – Responderam as meninas em uníssono.

Jeremie deu um bom dia a Yume e deu um beijo na bochecha de Aelita, o que a fez ficar corada. O loiro também, ficou, mas para ele, "Ah... Dane-se!"

- Olá Yume! – Falou Ulrich sorrindo, o que fez Yume olhar-lhe estranho. Se ele queria que ela se afastasse dele, então por que diabos ele continuava do mesmo jeito com ela? A seguira o dia inteiro ontem, e será que o faria hoje? Aliás, ele não tem namorada? Então, o que fazia ali?

-Olá... – Respondeu Yume sem emoção alguma na voz. Entrou calmamente na escola, sendo seguida pelos amigos. Ulrich já ia segui-la para perguntar o que estava havendo quando foi agarrado por Nashua.

- Ulrich!! Que saudades! – alou a garota, abraçada ao moreno.

- Ai, Nashua! O que você está fazendo? Está pior que a Sissi!! Falando nisso, ela quase não tem falado comigo esses dias...

- Está com saudades dela é? – Perguntou a morena. – E também, a Yume não tem falado com você. Então, acho que os boatos são verdadeiros... – Comentou Nashua, separando-se do moreno.

O garoto ficou feliz pela colega tê-lo soltado, mas sua face demonstrava preocupação. Sobre o que estavam falando sobre Yume?

- E que boatos seriam esses? – Perguntou Ulrich, não escondendo a curiosidade.

- Ah, acho que não seria legal sair fofocando sobre os alunos... Pode nem ser verdade.

- Anda Nashua! Diz logo!!! – Insistiu o garoto.

- Está bem!! Eu ouvi os alunos da turma da Yume comentando sobre ela e um garoto chamado Kazuki. Parece que eles estão tendo algo.

-Ah, isso só pode ser mentira! – Falou Ulrich, com a voz firme. – Alguém começou isso de palhaçada só pra implicar com eles.

- Eu não sei não... O Kazuki é muito lindo e, ultimamente, tem tirado as melhores notas da turma! Além de ser o representante da turma. – Ulrich olhou feio para Nashua ao ouvir o comentário completamente dispensável para ele.

- Isso é só um mal entendido! – Disse o garoto.

- Bem, você quem decide em que acreditar! Tenho que ir, minha aula já vai começar, e creio que a sua também. Tchauzinho!!

Ulrich viu a morena se afastar e, finalmente ao prestar atenção, percebeu que ela não estava tão deprimida como tinha ficado na hora em que ele a dispensara no dia anterior. Pelo contrário! Ela estava sorrindo, feliz e contente, desejando bom dia a todos e andando como uma criança que acabara de descobrir que teria doces no jantar.

O garoto resolveu que pensaria naquilo mais tarde e foi entrando no colégio. Queria falar com Yume e esclarecer tudo de uma vez, mas ao ouvir o sinal anunciando o início das aulas tocando, foi obrigado a adiar seus planos até a hora do primeiro intervalo, que seria dali a duas horas.

- Droga... – Praguejou o moreno, enquanto corria para sua sala.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Quem olhasse para Yume logo perceberia que ela estava cansada, triste, quase deprimida. Não era a mesma Yume de sempre. Tudo bem que ela não era muito de sorrir, mas também não era tão calada e séria. Estava sempre suspirando e vários colegas de classe poderiam jurar que tinham visto uma ou duas lágrimas rolando pelo rosto da garota. Aquilo não estava certo. O que estava acontecendo?

A gótica mal prestava atenção à aula. Nem ao menos fingia prestar atenção, o que a fez ser punida pelo professor, ao fazer uma pergunta para a menina, repeti-la e a mesma parecer nem tê-lo ouvido. Somente quando ele berrou, mandando-a ficar no corredor que ela finalmente prestou atenção e seguiu para onde fora mandada, de cabeça baixa.

Depois de alguns minutos o sinal do intervalo tocou e Yume entrou novamente na sala, para pegar seus pertences. Percebeu alguns olhares preocupados vindos dos colegas, mas os ignorou. Não estava a fim de falar com ninguém... Eles não a entenderiam.

Pegou sua mochila e colocou-a nas costas. Levou um susto quando levantou-se e deu de cara um garoto.

- Yume, você está bem?

- Ah, sim, não se preocupe, Kazuki. – Sorriu a gótica.

- Estamos preocupados, todos da sala. Você parece triste, e como representante da turma fiquei de falar com você para saber se há algo em que possamos ajudar...

- Desculpe, mas realmente não há nada demais. Logo passa.

- Então... Bem... – o menino coçou a cabeça levemente constrangido. – Você não gostaria de lanchar comigo? É que eu teria que comer sozinho e companhia é sempre bem vinda. – Terminou o garoto bem vermelho.

Yume olhou para o garoto a sua frente. Cabelos negros lisos e compridos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, olhos azuis escuros, e a pele clara. Um pouco mais alto que Yume e um corpo que não deixa nada a desejar.

- Por que não? – Sorriu a gótica. Já estava mais que na hora de ampliar se círculo de amizade e, talvez, até ver se conseguia fazer com o que o coração escolhesse outra pessoa.

-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Depois do que pareceram décadas para Ulrich, o sinal do intervalo finalmente tocou. O moreno saiu correndo em direção à sala da amiga, deixando Jeremie e os outros para trás na sala, e com essa pressa acabou por esbarrar em uma garota fazendo o material dela se espalhar pelo chão. Por ser culpa dele, Ulrich parou e a ajudou a catar tudo e voltou a correr, porém, chegara tarde. A sala dela encontrava-se vazia.Resolveu, então, ir para o refeitório procura-la.

Chegando lá, ficou estático com o que viu. Yume estava sentada na mesma mesa em que Kazuki e o pior: estavam tendo uma conversa bastante interessante, no mínimo, já que agora a menina não parava de sorrir.

Ulrich nunca na sua vida havia sentindo um ódio tão profundo quanto o que estava sentindo. Começou a andar, pisando forte e bufando, em direção a Kazuki e Yume.

- Olá Ulrich! – Cumprimentou Kazuki. – Quer sentar-se conosco?

O moreno simplesmente ignorou o colega e ficou olhando para Yume, a fúria estampada em seus olhos. Agarrou a garota pelo braço e a puxou para fora da escola, onde ficariam longe dos olhares dos estudantes curiosos. Yume nem tentou faze-lo largar. Simplesmente se deixou levar, tinha muito o que falar pro garoto.

- Já volto, Kazuki. – Falou a gótica.

- Está bem... – Respondeu o garoto visivelmente chateado.

Os dois foram andando para fora do colégio. Passaram por Odd, Jeremie e Aelita que perguntavam o que estava acontecendo, sem nenhuma resposta. Sendo assim, os três seguiram os amigos, pois, pela cara de ambos, algo muito ruim estava acontecendo.

- Yume, o que era aquilo? – Perguntou Ulrich.

- Aquilo o quê? – Questionou a gótica.

- Você e o Kazuki estão juntos por acaso?

- E se estivéssemos, qual o problema?

- Você não pode ficar com ele! – Gritou Ulrich.

- Ah, não posso? Mas você pode ficar com a Nashua, não é? – Disse a garota no mesmo tom. Os outros três acompanhavam a "conversa" dos dois, atônitos.

- Quem disse que estou com a Nashua?

- Não interessa quem disse. – Embora Yume estivesse morrendo de vontade de falar que presenciara os beijos entre ele e Nashua, achou melhor oculta-los. Ela ainda tinha uma esperança de que ele fosse ser sincero com ela e contar os fatos ele mesmo.

- Como não interessa? Nossa amizade está sendo destruída por causa de uma fofoca que você acreditou? – Disse Ulrich com raiva.

- Olha quem fala, né? Quem disse que eu estava com o Kazuki?

- Também não interessa! – Respondeu o moreno.

- Ótimo! Ah, você não me queria afastada de você? Pois é isso mesmo que vou fazer, Ulrich! Agora, se me dá licença, quero terminar de comer. – Falou Yume, dando a conversa por encerrada e voltando para dentro da escola, indo em direção ao refeitório.

Ulrich suspirou. Agora realmente não estava entendendo nada! Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo e eles ainda não tinham percebido.

- Jeremie. – Chamou Ulrich. – Será que você poderia verificar se há alguma torre ativada?

- Hã? Por que você acha que há alguma? – Perguntou o míope.

- Sei lá... Mesmo quando nós desativamos aquela torre, várias coisas aconteceram de novo. Não exatamente da mesma forma, mas parecidas e isso não costuma acontecer... E também, tem algo errado com a Yume.

- Não seria errado com você? – Perguntou Odd. – Quero dizer, olha como você tem reagido: não se declara pra Yume mesmo gostando dela, e ainda beija Nashua, DUAS vezes... E agora essa que, só porque a viu sentada com o Kazuki arrastou a garota até aqui pra brigar com ela como se ela estivesse te traindo!

- Odd, fica quieto, por favor! – Pediu Ulrich, olhando feio para o garoto.

- Mas ele tem razão Ulrich. – Falou Aelita. – Você sabe o quanto ela gosta de você e ainda faz coisas assim... Não é de estranhar que ela esteja chateada.

- Vão ficar me dando lições de moral é? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Se isso fizer algo descente entrar na sua cabeça, sim! – Respondeu Odd.

- Bem, Ulrich, vou dar uma verificada pra ver se tem alguma torre, embora eu tenha certeza de que não há nenhuma... Ah! Outra coisa, Aelita, como está aquele machucado estranho da Yume? Sumiu já?

- Sumiu sim! Completamente, e ela disse que já não sente mais dor alguma.

- Que bom... – Falou Ulrich. Realmente, estava preocupado com aquele maldito machucado provocado em Lyoko e que, por motivos ainda desconhecido, havia aparecido no mundo real também.

- Gente, vamos voltar logo pro refeitório! Estou com fome...

_**Continua...**_

Konnichi wa, minna!

Desculpe pela demora para postar esse capítulo (e ele nem foi lá grande coisa...)... Tinha que fazer uma briga entre os dois... Pelo menos uma discussão, antes deles voltarem à Lyoko, isso era necessário demais para o desenrolar da história. Não posso adiantar muita coisa sobre o que acontecerá no próximo capírulo, mas verei o que posso fazer... Bem, vejamos: Ulrich está certo, há uma torre ativada. Eles vão à Lyoko, mas nem todos voltam são e salvos.

Dei algumas coisas pra vocês pensarem até o próximo capítulo. Posso prometer que ele será um pouco maior que este daqui. No seguinte a coisa esquenta e muito! Estejam preparados e continuem acompanhando a fic!

Vamos aos reviews:

Sammy-Chan'o.o (Paola): Olá!! Desculpe, mas ainda não veio o selinho... Uma pena... E ainda os fiz brigar neste capítulo! Você deve estar com uma vontade maior ainda de me matar! Mas não faça isso!! No próximo capítulo haverá algo que você irá gostar!! Muitoo!! E outros leitores também gostarão!! Só não me mate, onegai, que esse "algo bom" estará garantido!! Kissus e arigatou por acompanhar a fic!!

Akima Yuki:Oi!! Tudo bem! Que bom que mandou este review! Fico feliz por estar lendo a fic! E sim... Como já disse uma vez, me empolgo muito e minha imaginação fllui feito não sei o que! Às vezes tenho que me controlar porque senão você estará lendo sobre vacas voadoras devoradoras de bananas assassinas (?). Espero que esteja curtindo a fic! Kissus!!

Luca2005: Olá!! Pois é... Vários acontecimentos no último capítulo. Neste aqui não houve muita coisa de especial, mas tudo isso foi essencial para a fic. Kissus!

Nick: Olá! Que bom que mesmo com essas coisas ruins que estão acontecendo com a Yume você continuará lendo a fic!! Fico feliz por isso! Mas não se preocupe, o final feliz está garantido!! Kissus!

Bruninha: Olá!! Depois de eu insistir que você resolveu ler, né? Mas que bom que gostou! Ah, outra que quer me matar por causa dos beijos... Gentee!! Foi mais que precisoo!! Mas, miga, continue lendo a fic, viu?? E você não é lenta... Ler em uma hora e meia? Eu levo séculos pra ler XD Kissus!!

Mandy: Oii!! Pois é, Nashua está realmente pior que a Sissi... Mas eu gosto dela! Tudo bem que ela é má, está escondendo algo e está visivelmente armando contra Yume, mas ainda sim gosto dela. Uma pena... Sou um caso perdido XD Continue lendo a fic!! Kissus!

Itban Fuyu: Olá!! Que bom que está gostando da fic!! Como eu já disse pra Paola lá em cima, não me matee!! Uma coisa boa acontecerá no próximo capítulo, e se eu morrer, como saberão o que irá acontecer? Que bom que acompanha a fic!! Kissus

Minna-san, obrigada por acompanharem a fic, e deixarem reviews para essa autora louca que até agora só fez os personagens sofrerem. Sei que já está sendo chato vê-los ficarem sempre assim, mas no próximo capítulo terá uma surpresa pra acalmar o coraçãozinho de vocês! Portanto, alegrem-se!! Há uma coisa boa vindo!!

Mais uma vez, obrigada por acompanharem a fic!!

E continuem mandando reviews e a repetir que querem me matar XD Quem sabe isso não funciona mais vezes ( como dessa vez ) e eu escreva mais momentos como o que está para vir no próximo?! Porque, três ameaças de uma vez, até fiquei com medo...

Kissus!!

Já ne!!

Nadeshico.


End file.
